Total Drama Monsters
by NuevoMundo
Summary: ¡Un nuevo reality como nunca antes se ha visto! Por que pueden no ser humanos, pero ¿quien dice que los monstruos no puedan hacer drama? ¡Nuevos concursantes! ¡Nuevos Desafios! ¡Nuevos presentadores! ¡Todo esto y más en Total... Drama... Monsters! ¡EMPEZAMOS!
1. Chapter 1

Buenos dias/tardes/noches/la hora en la que esten leyendo esto. Soy NuevoMundo, haciendo su primera aparición en el fandom de Total Drama. Bueno, como verán, este es un fic reality que se me ocurrio de repente (Creo que fue por ver Hotel Transilvania y Frankenweenie el mismo dia) . La verdad no sabia si publicarlo o no (La idea me parece... tonta en palabras suaves), pero decidi hacerlo a ver que tan aceptado es, como no vi algo parecido en Total Drama. Bueno, empecemos.

* * *

**Calling all the Monsters**

Una noche oscura y tormentosa… Bueno, la verdad no tormentosa, no llovía ni nada de ese estilo…Pero lo dije para meter ambiente… En fin… En una isla en medio de un tenebroso y oscuro lago cubierto por niebla se alzaba un esplendoroso y aterrador castillo.

En la entrada de la imponente construcción había tres figuras, aunque no se distinguían bien su aspecto al estar rodeadas de niebla. Dos de ellas hablaban entre si, mientras la tercera sujetaba una cámara.

- Aun no puedo creer que este haciendo esto… ¡Yo, el Gran Conde! Relegado a ser presentador de un simple y blasfemo reality show… Mi reputación estará arruinada por los próximos 600 años… - se quejaba la primera figura, un hombre que aparentaba la treintena, extremadamente pálido, pelo negro, de ojos rojos como la sangre y de afilados colmillos, vistiendo una larga gabardina, un sombrero de ala ancha, unas botas, unos pantalones y unas gafas de sol circulares, todo de color negro.

- Deja de quejarte, Conde. Tampoco es tan malo… - se dijo la segunda figura. Era una chica, aparentemente de unos 13 años, de las mismas características físicas que el Conde, vistiendo un vestido de Gothic Lolita.

- ¿¡No es tan malo?! ¡Estoy obligado a trabajar para ese barbudo metrosexual de McLean de por vida, y sin poder hacerle daño! ¡Ni siquiera me paga! – le respondió el Conde a la chica, visiblemente indignado.

- Debiste leerte el contrato antes de firmarlo… Además, no es mi culpa que te emborracharas en ese viaje a las Vegas. – le respondió la chica.

- ¡Mina, era un viaje a las Vegas! ¿Quién no se emborracha en un viaje a las Vegas? – siguió el Conde.

- Por lo menos has aprendido que no debes fiarte de los metrosexuales que te ofrecen viajes gratis a lugares de ocio… - le dijo Mina. – Yo, por mi parte, si saque provecho de ese viaje. Llegue a un buen acuerdo con McLean y logré sacarle casi todo el dinero a casi todos los casinos de las Vegas, por lo que no deberíamos preocuparnos por el dinero por los próximos 300 años. –

- ¿Cómo lograste entrar siquiera a un casino? – le preguntó el Conde.

- Solo tuve que hipnotizar a cualquier que notara mi presencia y hacerle creer que tenía 18 años… Eso, y destrozarle a cabeza a las personas que fueron tras de mi. Y déjame decirte que la sangre de italoamericano no sabe muy bien que digamos… -

- …Sinceramente, no debí haberte dejado jugar a GTA –

- 割込みして申し訳ありません… しかし... とき我々始めますか？ (Lamento interrumpir... Pero… ¿Cuándo empezamos?) - preguntó la tercer figura, que indudablemente no era humana. Era una especie de tortuga gigante humanoide con una cavidad en la cabeza llena de agua. Entre sus manos, que eran más bien aletas con dedos, sostenía una pequeña cámara de video.

- …¿Qué demonios ha dicho? – preguntó el Conde, sin entender ni una palabra.

- Ha preguntado cuando empezamos. – le contestó Mina.

- ¡De todas las mascotas que tienes, tienes que poner de cámara a la única que no puedo entender! – se quejó el Conde.

- No es mi culpa que Sheru solo sepa hablar japonés. Además, es la única criatura en las cercanías aparte de nosotros que tiene pulgares oponibles y sabe usar una cámara. – le replicó Mina. – En fin, él tiene razón. ¿Empezamos ya? –

- ¿Realmente tenemos que hacer esto? –

- O presentar este programa o participar en una adaptación de Crepúsculo con los participantes anteriores de Total Drama. Tu eliges, que yo logre librarme de eso. Y déjame decirte que no serás el líder de los Volturi. – explicó Mina. –

- … -

- Bueno… ¿Empezamos? -

- Si… Mientras más rápido terminemos esto, menos vergüenza pasare. – le contestó el Conde.

- ¡Vale, Sheru! ¡Estamos listos! – le dijo la chica a la criatura.

- 理解さ. (Entendido) – le contestó Sheru, alzando la mano. – 我々で開始さ... (Empezamos en…) 五… (Cinco) –

- Te sabes el guion, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Mina al Conde.

- ¿Había un guion? -

- …四… (Cuatro) – siguió Sheru.

- ¡¿No te has leído el guion?! –

- ¿¡Como iba ha saber yo que había que aprenderse un guion?! –

- …三… (Tres) –

- ¿¡Y ahora que hacemos?! –

- ¡No pasa nada! ¡Improvisare sobre la marcha, que para eso tengo un talento innato! –

- …二 … (Dos) –

- Conde, más te vale no arruinarlo por que sino… -

- ¡一! (¡Uno!) – exclamó Sheru, encendiendo la cámara y empezando a grabar.

- ¡Hola, criaturas oscuras! ¡Soy su presentadora, Mina Harper! – Tanto Mina como el Conde dejaron de discutir, sonriendo a la cámara. Al notar que el Conde no hablaba, le dio un discreto codazo para que reaccionara. –

- Y yo, el Conde, para servirles… - dijo el Conde, dando una reverencia.

- ¡Trayéndoles en vivo el reality que encenderá vuestras pantallas! ¡Esto es… ¡Total! ¡Drama! ¡Monsters! –

- Las reglas son sencillas. –explicó Mina. – Si eres una criatura monstruosa y tiene entre 15 y 18 años… -

- O al menos lo aparentas… - continuó el Conde. – Solo tendrás que llenar y enviar la ficha que presentaremos más adelante. –

- Si logras estar entre los clasificados para el concurso, recibirás una llamada de parte nuestra, para después ser transportado al imponente Castillo Arkham. – siguió Mina, presentando el imponente castillo a sus espaldas. – Donde podrán disfrutar de todas las comodidades posibles para los monstruos. –

- Incluyendo salas de tortura, un laboratorio secreto, mazmorras encantadas e incluso un lago de aguas negras, con monstruos marinos incluidos. – comentó el Conde. – Y no se preocupen por los mortales. Este castillo esta localizado en una posición altamente secreta, siendo prácticamente imposible de encontrar. –

- Pero no todo será miel sobre hojuelas… - explicó Mina, con un semblante serio y aterrador. – Los participantes tendrán que pasar las más aterradoras y terribles pruebas que nuestras retorcidas mentes puedan imaginar. –

- Y avisamos desde ahora que no nos hacemos responsables de la muerte de alguno de los participantes. – prosiguió el Conde, con una sonrisa retorcida y maniática.

- Ahora os presentaremos la ficha con los datos que tendréis que enviar para participar. – anunció Mina.

**Nombre: (También pueden poner apodo, si quieren) **

**Edad: (De entre 15 y 18 años, aunque pueden ser más dependiendo de que sean.) **

**Especie: (No queremos solo vampiros u hombres lobos. ¡Sean originales!)**

**Aspecto Físico: **

**Aspecto Humano: (No vas estar todo el tiempo solo como monstruos, ¿verdad?)**

**Vestimenta:**

**Personalidad:**

**Gustos y disgustos:**

**Fortalezas y defectos:**

**Fobias u alergias:**

**Audición: (Esto es obligatorio)**

**Otros datos: (Opcional) **

- Y recuerden, el cupo es de 12 chicas y 12 chicos, aunque puede estar sujeto a cambios. – finalizó el Conde.

- Bueno, supongo que eso es todo. ¡Gracias por sintonizarnos! ¡Envíen sus fichas, y saludos a todos! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo programa! – despidió Mina.

- 準備が. (Listo) – dijo Sheru, apagando la cámara.

- ¡Al fin! Espero que haya salido bien, por que no pienso repetirlo. – dijo el Conde.

- …Conde, era en vivo. Aunque quisiéramos no podríamos cambiarlo. – le respondió Mina. – En fin, no salió tan mal. –

- Bueno, yo me vuelvo dentro. Quiero disfrutar de la tranquilidad antes de que MI castillo se infecte de un montón de adolecentes… - finalizó el Conde, entrando en el castillo.

- Ya… Vámonos, Sheru. – le ordenó Mina a su mascota. –

-我々食べに行くのですか？ (¿Vamos a comer?) – preguntó la tortuga.

- …Me has leído la mente. Venga, te daré esos pepinos que tanto te gustan. – terminó Mina, entrando en la construcción seguida por Sheru.

* * *

Espero que este bien, como es la primera vez que escribo algo asi. Por cierto, el maximo es de 2 personajes por persona, pero podreis enviar más en caso de falta. Envien las fichas por comentario o por MP, como les guste.

Espero que le den una oportunidad. Gracias por leer. Hasta la vista.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos. Soy NuevoMundo, trayendoles otro capitulo de esta serie. Primero que nada, tengo que agradecer a las personas que han enviado sus fichas. Este capitulo y el siguiente que publicare serán para presentar a los personajes, en este caso a las chicas (Para esto pedí la audición). Es para no tenerlos aburridos esperando empezar ya que me faltan otras 6 fichas de chicos. Como se lee en el Summary, ahora solo aceptare fichas de chicos, pero si tenian ya terminada la ficha de alguna chica, envienmela de todos modos, veré si la metó en el fic de alguna forma. En fin, pasemos ahora a lo que nos importa. Aqui teneis el capitulo.

* * *

**Las Chicas**

Amanecía sobre el castillo Arkham. Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a asomarse por la lejanía. Y de una de las altas torres de la estructura, se asomó desde las sombras una gigantesca criatura. Un horrendo ser, resultado de la bizarra mezcla entre ave y reptil. Un monstruoso gallo de cabeza de reptil con escamas y plumas por igual, con un pico repleto de colmillos y unas afiladas garras.

Así, el monstruoso ser asomó su cabeza hacia el exterior y, abriendo sus fauces, expulsó un sonido…

- ¡KIIIIIIIIIIIIIKIIIIIIIIIIIII RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –

…Vale… Solo salió a cacarear… En fin… Viendo acabada su tarea, la gigantesca bestia se retiró nuevamente al interior de la torre. El sonido retumbó por todo el castillo, haciéndolo temblar de arriba abajo, especialmente una habitación decorada de forma exageradamente elegante. Y también despertando a cierto vampiro que dormía en aquella habitación en el proceso.

El Conde, vestido con un albornoz negro y con un antifaz para dormir, se despertó levantándose rígidamente, con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

- Maldito pollo mutante… - masculló, sacándose el antifaz, visiblemente enfadado.

* * *

El Conde, ya vestido con sus típicos ropajes, caminaba somnoliento por los oscuros pasillos del castillo, hasta llegar a su destino: La cocina. En ella, Sheru calentaba algo en una tetera con fuego.

-おはよう, 氏コンデ. (Buenos días, señor Conde) – saludó Sheru, retirando la tetera del fuego.

- …Eh, si… Lo que sea que hayas dicho para ti también. – El Conde respondió el saludo. Cogiendo una taza de una alacena, Sheru se acercó al Conde.

- あなたのコップコーヒーの常習者血朝. 人間の体温, 彼が好きなように. (Su taza de sangre de adicto al café matutina. A temperatura corporal humana, como le gusta) - sirvió un poco del contenido de la tetera, dándole la taza al Conde.

- …Si… Gracias… - El Conde dio un sorbo a la taza, dando un suspiro de satisfacción. – Ah… No hay nada mejor que la sangre caliente de un cafeinomano por la mañana. – dijo, para luego dar otro sorbo. – Por cierto, Sheru, ¿has visto a Mina? Tengo que hablar con ella sobre cierto pollo monstruoso y su costumbre de despertarme. –

- それはリビングルームでの. (Está en la sala de estar) – le dijo Sheru, apuntando a una puerta al lado derecho de la habitación.

- … Sala… de… estar… ¿Has dicho sala de estar? – preguntó el Conde. Sheru, rodando los ojos, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. – Bien, ahora si me disculpas… - Siguiendo las indicaciones de Sheru, El Conde se dirigió hacia la puerta.

* * *

El Conde, mientras tomaba su sangre, se dirigió hacia la sala, de la cual salía una luz blanquecina.

- ¡Mina! ¡Tenemos que hablar sobre tu pollo serpiente! ¡Un día de estos va a destruir el castillo de un cacareo! - gritó El Conde, mientras entraba en la habitación.

- Si te refieres a Magno, te voy diciendo que no puedo evitar que cacareé. Es un basilisco… bueno, un pseudo-basilisco y es más gallo que serpiente, así que tiene esa costumbre por simple instinto. – le explicó Mina.

- ¿Y se puede saber porque no lo dejaste más tiempo bajo la serpiente? Con un basilisco completo no tendríamos este problema. – le replicó el Conde.

- ¿¡Estás loco?! ¡Esas cosas matan con la mirada! ¿De qué me sirve tener una mascota asesina si corro el riesgo de morir al mirarla? Magno es más controlable, amistoso y es casi tan mortal como una de esas serpientes sobre desarrolladas. – le contestó Mina. – Además, necesitabas un despertador que no pudieras destruir fácilmente. Si te quejas de no tener vida social, entonces sal más temprano, que, según se, las criaturas mágicas que te gustan no suelen salir de noche. –

- Tsk… Por cierto, ¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente? – le preguntó el Conde, viéndole sentada frente a un televisor de pantalla de plasma gigante, con sobres alrededor suya.

- Esperándote. Tienes trabajo. Hay que revisar las cintas de audición que nos han enviado. – le contestó Mina.

- ¿Y por qué tendría… -

- Línea 66, párrafo 52, sección 3 de tu contrato: "El Conde estará obligado a revisar las cintas de audición de los concursantes y seleccionar a los mismos…" –

- ¡Ja! – río el Conde. - ¿Cómo si un mugriento papel me obligue a hacer al…- En ese momento, un rayo le cayó al Conde. - ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! –

- "…Cualquier intento de resistencia será castigado con un impacto de un rayo, como se especifica en la primera línea del contrato." Creo que no tienes opción~. – le dijo Mina cantarinamente, viendo al Conde tirado en el suelo chamuscado.

- ¿C-C-COMO… -

- Eres un vampiro de más de 1000 años, obviamente iba a tomar precauciones. Y por precauciones me refiero a aplicarte una maldición mágica sin que te dieras cuenta. Venga, levántate y límpiate el hollín, que mientras más rápido empecemos esto, más rápido terminaremos. –

- Esta bien… - El Conde se levantó, aun con electricidad atravesándole el cuerpo, sentándose al lado de Mina. - ¿Qué tenemos? –

- Déjame ver… - Mina agarró un sobre del montón. – La primera es Filena Lune... Una mujer gato. De familia numerosa, amante del punk rock y Edgar Allan Poe. Odia la luz y los mandones. –

- Por lo menos tiene buen gusto… - comentó el Conde. – Veamos su audición. –

**"Una chica se encontraba en el balcón de su gran mansión, ocultándose su rostro con una capucha morada.  
- Hola a todos los que dirigen este programa, mi nombre es Filene Lune y provengo de una grande, grande y demasiado grande… - se quita la capucha - …línea de personas gato, no me malinterpreten amo mi herencia...Pero odio algunas cosas de mi vida...- trata de explicar y de repente azotan la puerta 10 pequeños gatitos.  
- ¿Filene que haces? - pregunta uno.  
- ¿Nos podemos quedar? -dice otro.  
- Ándale, ándale por favor di que siiiii - dijeron todos al unísono.  
- Y les presento a mis 10 hermanos menores - señaló hacia los niños que brincaban por toda el cuarto. - Y si creen que esto es demasiado deberían ver a mi hermano gemelo y a mi "querida" hermana mayor...Eso sin contar a los abuelos, a mis tíos de parte de ambas familias y por supuesto a mis queridos padres. -  
Siguió caminando por todo el cuarto. – Escuchen, para ser sincera, yo no quiero estar en su programa...Se me hace denigrante tener que concursar pero...-la audición se interrumpida debido a que el abuelo entro a la habitación.  
- ¿Alguien ha visto mi dentadura? - pregunto un hombre pantera bastante anciano.  
- Aquí no está abuelo... - le indico su nieta.  
El viejo ve la cámara.  
- Un monstruo... ¡No se preocupen niños yo los salvare! - se abalanza sobre el aparato y le da bastonazos.  
- ¡Abuelo detente! - gritó su nieta cuando de pronto la cinta se apagó."**

- Me preguntó por qué querrá entra al programa si le parece tan denigrante. – se preguntó Mina.

- ¿Qué más da? Aceptada. – siguió el Conde, mientras cogía otro sobre. – A ver… Mireya G. Medio humana, medio Señor del Tiempo… -

- ¿Un Señor del Tiempo? Mmm… Hace mucho que no oigo hablar de ellos. – habló Mina.

- Dulce, tranquila, e irónicamente impaciente. Y puede controlar la electricidad... – El Conde sintió electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo. - …En fin. Veámoslo. -**  
"-¿Esta bien puesta la cámara?-Se escuchó proveniente de una chica vestida de blanco. - Hola, Mireya G, un gusto, bueno… Comenzare a hablar sobre mí, principalmente mi especie, soy una cruza rara, pero no imposible, hija de uno de los señores del tiempo y una humana, normalmente los señores del tiempo no tienen ni un solo segundo para nada, es una historia muy romántica si me lo preguntan… - Recordó moviendo las pestañas. - Bueno, todo sucedió una tarde, hubo una pelea entre todos los señores del tiempo por... - Paro de contar en cuanto vio que en su mano se acumulaba una luz. - ¡Lo siento! A veces lo hago de manera no consciente. - Se disculpó. - ¡Oh! ¡La batería! No puedes conseguir buenas cámaras en estos tiempos. - Río un poco. - Bueno, soy una cruza entre un señor del tiempo y una humana, intento aprender en su totalidad todos los poderes que me corresponden en mi especie, aunque a veces no puedo controlarlos muy bien, pero… -Se recostó sobre su nube algo pensativa. - ¿Por qué hablar de ello? ¡Si puedo mostrarlo! -**

Se ve a la castaña sentada en su nube observando por una ventana. - ¿Ven ese árbol? - Pregunto señalando un frondoso árbol, alto y robusto. - Miren esto. - Exclamo a la vez que salía un relámpago de sus dedos derribando el árbol sobre 2 autos vacíos y un lago. - Ups… -  
- ¡Mireya! - Se escuchó una voz grave.  
- ¡Yo lo limpio papá! - Grito haciendo que el agua del lago succionara parte del árbol para arrojarlo en un terreno vacío. – Emm… ¡También puedo hacer esto! Es mucho más suave. - Susurró lanzando un pequeño rayo hacia al frente haciendo caer un halcón. - ¡Lo siento!- Gritó nuevamente de anticipo. - Incluso puedo lanzar truenos... Pero papá me regañaría si lo hago aquí ahora. - Se excusó con una sonrisa. - Bueno, creo que… - Lanzó un trueno.  
- ¡Mireya! -  
- ¡No vuelve a pasar! - Se disculpó. - Podría mostrar más pero… Realmente no busco un castigo, soy algo así como tipo… ¿Señorita del tiempo? Bueno, espero entrar ¡Adiós! - Se despidió con un trueno accidental hacia la cámara. - ¡Ay no!-"

- Es un poco… Torpe. – agregó Mina.

- ¿Un poco? – comentó el Conde, sarcásticamente.

- Bueno, da igual, aceptada. Que en estos programas siempre debe haber alguien torpe. – siguió Mina.

- _Tengo el extraño presentimiento de que voy a terminar como un pararrayos. _– pensó el Conde.

- Bien, la siguiente es Scarlett Crow, una Gorgona con la habilidad de controlar el cabello. – leyó Mina.

- Usa gafas, ¿verdad? Por qué no creó que a McLean le haga mucha gracia tener un elenco de estatuas de jardín… -

- Según su ficha, sí. Pero veamos la audición. –

** "- Hola, soy Scarlett Crow y bueno… Soy una Gorgona, pero no hay que preocuparse no tengo serpientes y mientras tenga mis gafas nada pasara, también puedo manipular mi cabello. – explica. - Vengo de una familia de gorgonas por parte de mi madre y de hechiceros por parte de mi padre, ya se imaginaran como son las reuniones familiares. – dice. - Y quisiera estar en su programa, espero poder entrar ¡Adiós!- se despide agitando una mano."**

- No sé… No me fio de las gorgonas. – dijo el Conde. - Una vez salí con una un tiempo. Cuando rompí con ella, me transformó en piedra y… después no sé lo que pasó. -

- ¿No te acuerdas? ¡Te dejó tirado en medio del Sahara! Estuve buscándote durante 3 años hasta que te encontré en un anticuario de Marrakech. Y tienes suerte de que decidiera comprarte con MI dinero y que supiera des petrificar…- agregó Mina. – Pero no creo que eso ocurra en este caso. Parece agradable. –

- A mí me vale con que no intente petrificarme… Aceptada. – dijo el Conde. – Bueno… Aquí hay otra. Angela Spellia, un híbrido de hechicero y vampiresa con un extraño gusto a los ajos… -

- ¡Puaj! Ajos… ¿Cómo siendo vampira puede gustarle esa bazofia? –

- Medio vampira… Aunque por eso no deja de ser raro… En fin, veamos como es. –

**"Aparece de una nube de humo, revelando una habitación que es mitad biblioteca y mitad gimnasio  
- Hola a todos. Soy Angela, y como pueden ver, soy una atleta inteligente, o una nerd con fuerza, como ustedes lo prefieran.- Posa, orgullosa. - Me viene de familia; mi papá es un hechicero... - Muestra una foto de su padre, un mago de mediana edad con ropa tipo Merlín. - …y mamá es vampiresa. - Muestra otra foto... que sólo muestra una ropa estilo Morticia Adams flotando. - Créanme, es una foto suya; pero no se ve en las fotos a menos que le pongan maquillaje especial.-  
Angela entonces levanta una pesa de más de 500 kilos con una sola mano.  
- Esto es fácil para mí. Miren, sin manos. - La levita con facilidad. - Tengo lo mejor de ambos mundos, así que puedo ser una valiosa adición a su programa. He logrado mucho en mi escuela… - Muestra varios diplomas y fotos. Una foto la muestra con varios niños monstruo, y de inmediato toma una postura más relajada y tranquila. - Si, si, ya sé, estoy con unos niños; soy tutora de matemáticas, magia y vuelo. Me agradan los niños y es divertido ser maestra; no pensaban que sólo soy una habladora más, ¿cierto? -  
Ahora la cámara la muestra comiendo una pizza de arañas mientras continúa con la audición.  
- Admito que tengo un problema con mi ego... y puedo ser un poquito difícil de aguantar... pero les aseguro que cualquier equipo a mi cargo hará un trabajo excelente. Y prometo no morder a nadie... excepto a los bichos, claro. - Se come una rebanada... y abre los ojos al máximo. - Le dije al de la pizzería... que la quería... sin ajo... -  
Toma su forma de monstruo, y se devora la pizza en segundos. Angela sonríe por un momento... y luego se pone verde.  
- Nnnngh... fin de la audición! - Sale de cámara y se escuchan ruidos no muy agradables. - Ugh... Mamá... mi medicina... –"**

- Me agrada. Aceptada. – dijo Mina.

- _Con esa costumbre de comer bichos, seguro que se llevan bien…_ - pensó el Conde. - ¿Quién sigue? –

- Déjame ver… ¡Oh! Aquí tengo otra… - le respondió Mina, sacando otro sobre del montón. – Valentina Nathalie Cross Witheiker o simplemente Nath. Una quimera… -

- ¡¿Quimera?! ¿Esos monstruos escupe fuego que parecen el resultado de un puzle de animales mal hecho? – exclamó el Conde.

- En este caso, parece que no. - le contestó Mina, leyendo la ficha y reproduciendo la audición en el televisor.

**"Mirando fijamente a la cámara, da un gran suspiro. - Bien, será corto y breve. Me llamo Valentina Cross, sólo díganme Nath. Vivo en Pensilvania y tengo 16 años, Haha. - dice mientras sonríe levemente y vuelve a mirar a la cámara. - Mis amigos me recomendaron hacer esto. Dicen que necesito dinero para mí, obvio estuve en contra pero ya que, que se le podrá hacer, bueno soy una Quimera, puedo hacer esto... – simplemente alzo un dedo y emanó una débil llama, de pronto apunto hacia una estatuilla de plata, sus ojos brillaron y ¡ZAZ! La derritió de un flechazo."**

- Que yo sepa, las quimeras no son así. – comentó el Conde.

- ¿Y qué más da? Para mi está bien. – continuó Mina. – Aceptada. –

- Vale… Veamos que hay por aquí… - El Conde rebuscó entre los sobres, cogiendo uno y abriéndolo. - Azula Ruth Frost, pero se hace llamar Azul. Es un espíritu de nieve, prima de Jack Frost… ¿Frost tenía una prima? –

- ¿Conoces a Jack Frost? - preguntó Mina.

- ¡Claro que le conozco! Aunque no he sabido nada de él desde hace 300 años. –

- Lo que digas. Veamos el video. –

**"Se ve un bosque nevado donde hay un chico y una chica de apariencia similar, intentando conectar la cámara a una antena de electricidad...  
- Mmm… Parece que ya anda. - dice Jack, sonriendo sentando en su palo mirando el aparato.- ¡Listo! Recuerda, será divertido. Harás amigos. Mientras sean las demás estaciones nos aburrimos, así que yo iré a ver a alguien que quiero fastidiar y tu iras a ese reality. Es temporal, para el próximo invierno vuelves. – dice, sonriendo burlón.  
- Ya que, pero no sé... Si tú lo dices… - dice, alzando una ceja, Azul, con su amigo/primo, no muy segura.  
- Nah, descuida. Tú solo habla. – dice, enfocando.  
- Bien… Hola, soy Azula Frost, prima postiza de Jack Frost. Tengo, o más bien aparento, 17. Quiero entrar a su show para divertirme, hacer nuevos amigos y alguna que otra broma… je. Tranquilo, Conde, no lo congelare… Mi sangre no es recomendable, si entiende lo que dijo. - dice burlona, sentada en un montón de nieve y algunos copos volando.  
- Por favor, acéptenla, no se van a arrepentir. - dice burlón Jack, cuando le tira una bola de nieve a Azul. Esta lo mira seria sonriendo haciendo debe de nieve contentos, dejando la cámara sobre un tronco.  
- Ahora me despido, espero su respuesta y adiós, tengo una carrera que ganar. – dice, lista para correr a congelar el lago como competición.- ¡Esta vez te ganare! - dice sonriendo, saliendo disparados y congelando el bosque."**

- Como si quisiera chuparle la sangre… Una vez probé la sangre de un espíritu de hielo y se me congelo el cerebro… literalmente. No es una experiencia agradable. – habló el Conde.

- Ya… Bueno, esta chica es ideal para el programa. Aceptada. – siguió Mina. – La siguiente es Geneviv Manson, aunque prefiere que la llamen Gen. Es una mezcla entre vampiro y fantasma de cerca de 1000 años de edad. –

- Pues creo que esta algo mayorcita para este reality… - comentó el Conde.

- Si solo es unos cuantos siglos mayor que yo. Y mucho más joven que tú, aunque nunca me has dicho tu edad… -

- Mina, si Lao Tse nunca lo descubrió, tu nun… -

- ¡Ja! Lao Tse… Ya me hago una idea… -

- …Mierda… -

- Dejemos esta discusión para después, ahora veamos la audición. –

**"Se ve a una joven de pelo castaño obscuro largo enfocando la cámara en dirección suya y de fondo un lago.  
- Hola.- dijo ella. - Me llamo Geneviv, pero llámenme Gen. Quiero entrar a este reality porque podría ir a otros lugares, visitar el mundo y no estar tan atada a mis padres. – dijo.  
Luego, de la nada, aparece una mujer con un vestido rojo y su pelo azabache atado en una cola, se le distinguía una mecha roja desordenada que salía de su peinado portátil.  
- Ella es mi mama. Se llama Cassandra. – dijo, señalando a aquella mujer de vestido rojo.  
- Hola, yo doy permiso para que ella vaya al reality y tal vez tome mejor el secr... Tal vez aprecie más a sus padres, si eso era. - dijo nerviosa la mujer.  
- ¿Mama? ¿Qué me ocultan? - preguntó con intriga la joven.  
- Nada, ah y apúrate que la cena ya está lista. – dijo, desviando el tema.  
- Ok. - dijo la joven y luego la mujer del vestido rojo desapareció.  
- Espero que me acepten, chao. - dijo la chica y luego se apagó la cámara"**

****- Mmm… Secretos familiares… - Mina leyó con mayor detalle la ficha de Gen, esbozando una sonrisa siniestra.

- Mina…¿ Que… - Mina interrumpió al Conde, haciendo que leyera la ficha. - …En el nombre de Nosferatu, ¿cómo ocultan algo así durante tanto tiempo? –

- Lo único que voy a decir es que las cosas se pueden poner interesantes… - siguió Mina, sonriendo siniestramente. – Aceptada. -

- _A veces esta niña me asusta… - _pensó el Conde. –…Eh… Prosigamos… - dijo el Conde, cogiendo otro sobre. - …Marjory Nath, aunque prefiere que la llamen Marji. Mezcla entre vampiro y fantasma, cerca de 1000… esto… -

- ¡Oh! ¿Así que esta es la chica? –

- …Pongamos el video… -

**"Se ve a una joven de pelo castaño obscuro largo enfocando la cámara en dirección suya y de fondo un lago.  
- Hola. - dijo ella. - Me llamo Marjory, pero llámenme Marji. Quiero entrar a este campamento pues me parece muy divertido, podría estar al aire libre, visitar el lugar y tal vez pueda hacer más amigos. – dijo.  
Luego aparece una mujer con una polera celeste y un pantalón blanco y su pelo castaño claro rizado suelto. Se le distingue una mirada de angustia.  
- Ella es mi mama. Se llama Gabriella. – dijo, señalando a aquella mujer de polera celeste.  
- Hola, yo doy permiso para que ella vaya al campamento y tal vez tome mejor el secr... Tal vez aprecie más a sus padres, si eso era. - dijo nerviosa la mujer.  
- ¿Mama? Que me ocultan. - pregunto con intriga la joven.  
- Nada, ah y apúrate que Bon (su conejo) debe comer. – dijo, desviando el tema.  
- Ok.- dijo la joven y luego la mujer del pelo rizado se fue.  
- Espero que me acepten, chao. - dijo la chica y luego se apagó la cámara."  
**- Siento un deja vu… - dijo el Conde.

- Y yo… _Hay que estar ciego o ser tonto para no darse cuenta… _En fin, aceptada. _- _Mina agarró otro sobre del montón. – Mm… Risako Higurashi. Una zorro de arena que le gusta tocar su flauta, la paz y la tranquilidad. –

- No se oye muy interesante… Pero revisemos su audición. –

**"Se ve a una joven sentada en un mueble tocando la flauta y el camarógrafo le indica que ya está al aire:  
-Ah, bueno…me llamo Risako, NO Ri-chan ni Sako. Risako a secas. Y me gustaría entrar porque…. simplemente estoy aburrida de estar en este pinche desierto y no había nada mejor que este tonto reality, además quiero conocer más lugares. No gente. Eso es todo. -  
Sigue tocando la flauta ignorando por completo al camarógrafo y después de un rato se vuelve a girar a la cámara.  
-¿Quieres apagar la **** cámara? No les diré nada más a esa bola de **** imbéciles que me ***** la madre de seguro. -  
El camarógrafo suspira y se ve como la joven alarga la mano, se escucha un grito y la cámara se llena de arena para luego dar a estática y apagarse."  
**- …Retiró lo dicho. ¡Me agrada mucho! Aceptada. – siguió el Conde, cogiendo otro sobre del montón. - Leila Montoya, aunque prefiere que la llamen Alié. Una bruja Wicca de descendencia demoniaca. –

- Se oye interesante… - agregó Mina. – A ver la audición. –

**"Aparece una joven hermosa con una sonrisa tímida rodeada por 3 gárgolas de las cuales 2 eran hombres.  
- Hola. - dijo la joven con voz temblorosa - Aaaaaa… Yo me… -  
- Vamos Leila. - dijo la gárgola femenina con una notoria frustración. – Di algo. -  
- Ya tía Minerva. - dijo molesta hasta que vio la cámara. - Ja... Ja, bueno me llamo Leila Montoya aunque prefiero que me llamen Alié, soy mitad wica y demonio, ellos… -dijo señalando a las gárgolas. - son mis tíos Tom (mostrando al gordito), Minerva (señalando a la mujer) y Billie (señalando al delgado). -  
- Hola a todooosss... – grito el gordito hacia la cámara, para luego tomarla  
- Tío. - dijo la joven quitándole la cámara de las manos.  
- Bueno ja…ja. - dijo la joven después. - Quiero entrar a este reality para conocer otros lugares ya que estar viviendo con mis tíos en el techo de una capilla no es digamos "espacioso". - dijo ella. - Bueno el punto es que me gustaría entrar y conocer a gente que me entienda. -  
- Bueno, este es mi video de audición ah…ah y gracias y espero que me elijan. - dijo ella con dulzura y luego sin querer dejo la cámara encendida. **

**- Bien ¡HORA DE COMER!- dijo Tom.  
- ¿Y que vamos a comer genio?- pregunto tía Minerva sarcástica.  
- RATAASS…- gritó el tío Tom.  
- ¡Aléjate de mis ratas! – gritó Leila, corriendo hacia su tío hasta que se dio cuenta que su cámara seguía encendida.  
- Ja...ja…ja… - dijo ella con un leve sonrojo. - Amm… adiós… – dijo y esta vez sí apago bien la cámara."**

- ¿Vive con gárgolas? – preguntó el Conde.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Si Pazuzu te agradaba… - le respondió Mina, sosteniendo una fotografía de una gárgola frente a una vidriera. – Incluso nos invitó a su casa en Paris. –

- Si, fue un bonito gesto, pero debió tener en cuenta que no fue muy cómodo para nosotros dormir en el campanario de Notredame rodeados de palomas… -

- Eso lo dirás tú… Yo aproveche y me comí unas cuantas… -

- Tienes gustos muy raros… En fin, a mí me parece que esta chica vale, así que aceptada. – El Conde procedió a coger otro sobre. - Mmm…Teresa Agnes, es un crank… -

- ¿Qué demonios es un crank? – preguntó Mina.

- Pues… no tengo ni idea… A ver cómo es su audición. -

**"Se enciende la cámara y frente a ella aparece una chica castaña leyendo un libro el cual se titula "Maze Ruenner: La cura mortal" está enfrascada en la lectura y en ciertos momentos suelta pequeños gritos de asombro.  
- Hey, Tessa. - Es la voz del camarógrafo, que saca a la chica de su lectura.  
- Hola. - Su voz es dulce, mira a la cámara con una pequeña sonrisa dando a entender que está un poco nerviosa. - Mi nombre es Teresa Agnes y la razón por la cual quiero entrar es porque me pareció demasiado interesante y quiero hacer amigos. - Dice con seguridad en su voz, se escucha una risa perteneciente al camarógrafo quien luego dice "te ves adorable". - Bueno, creo que eso es todo. - Susurra la chica, Teresa, sonrojada. - Au revoir. - dice con acento francés para después reír."**

- Pues no está mal… Aceptada. – Mina cogió otro sobre, viendo que ya no habían más. – Este es el último… - **  
**- ¡Pues bien, aceptada! Me marchó. – dijo el Conde, levantándose y abandonando la habitación rápidamente.

- ¡Espera, Conde! ¡Recuerda el… - Muy tarde, al Conde le impactó otro rayo. - …Mejor terminó yo… - dijo, viendo al Conde inconsciente y carbonizado. – Maya… Una muerta viviente… Mmmm…Ese descontrol alimenticio puede causar problemas… En fin, veamos la audición. –

**"Esta una chica sentada en una piedra, tenía expresión impaciente.  
- Ya la has encendido, Sissy? Hace mucho calor el día de hoy, ¿podemos venir mañana? - habló ella de pronto, algo inquieta.  
- Cállate Maya, casi esta, creo que ya... - dijo la chica detrás de la cámara, llamada Sissy, también algo ansiosa.  
- Hola, mi nombre es Maya, quiero entrar a su reality de monstruos porque soy inteligente, astuta, fuerte, resistente y... -  
- Un monstruo... - dijo la otra chica algo burlona. La otra la miro mal, pero no respondió, sólo le mando una mirada enojada por unos segundos, y luego volvió a hablar.  
- Claro. Como sea, puedo ganar, quizás los competidores sean fuertes, pero yo lo seré más si es necesario. - dijo sin expresión en su rostro.  
La otra lanzo una carcajada.  
- Al menos habrá otros monstruos allí, quizás alguno sea sexy. - dijo con picardía, probablemente guiñando un ojo. - pero así como tú eres, de seguro ninguno se te acerca a más de 20 metros. - habló, riendo fuerte, mientras Maya la miraba más enojada, pero luego dijo resignada:  
- De todas formas yo solo pienso ir a ganar.- aunque su mirada de notaba algo, sólo un poquito decepcionada. - Eso es todo, gracias."**

- Parece algo triste… Pero en fin, el Conde ha elegido y es la última ficha, así que también entra. – dijo Mina, mientras apagaba la pantalla y se volvía a parar. En ese instante, Sheru entró la habitación, portando una gigantesca hacha. **_  
_**- ミス·ミナ、それが養うための時間です… ¿コンデ氏に何が起こったか? (Señorita Mina, ya es hora de alimentar… ¿Qué le pasó al señor Conde?) – preguntó Sheru, viendo el estado del vampiro.

- Le ha caído un rayo… 2 veces… - le contestó Mina.

- 私達は助けるべきではないのですか？ (¿No deberíamos ayudarle?) – volvió a preguntar.

- … No… Déjale ahí, que estará bien en unas horas. – siguió Mina. - ¿Para qué has venido? –

- 私はそれが自分のペットに餌を与える時が来たことを伝えるようになった。(Vine a decirle que es hora de alimentar a sus mascotas.) –

- ¡Oh! ¡Casi se me olvida! Bien, Sheru, dame el hacha. – Sheru le entregó la gigantesca arma, que Mina pudo portar con suma facilidad. – Ahora, adelántate y ve sacando las reses del establo, que Audrey, Heracles, Uroboros, Severus, Magno y Kushinada necesitan proteínas. – concluyó, dejando la habitación con el monstruo tortuga, abandonando a su suerte a un rostizado Conde.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y tambien que hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad y que tengan un Prospero Año Nuevo. Sin nada más que decir, me despido.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos. Ya esta listo el nuevo capitulo de TDM, esta presentando a los chicos. Sin nada más que decir, sean libres de leer.

* * *

**Los Chicos**

El sol se cernía otra mañana sobre el castillo Arkham, iluminando toda la mansión, en especial cierta zona apartada de la estructura. Era un enorme y exuberante invernadero, lleno de plantas exóticas de todos los rincones del planeta, con un rio que lo atravesaba. Entre las profundidades de la vegetación, una puerta accedía al subsuelo, lugar donde se posicionaba la habitación de Mina, llena de antiguos grimorios y libros de magia, velas negras y repisas llenas de frascos y tubos de ensayo de contenido aparentemente mágico y posiblemente malvado. Y en medio de la habitación, la vampira dormía plácidamente acurrucada entre las sabanas. Mientras, una figura se movía entre las sombras de forma sigilosa. Al llegar a la cama de caoba negra, la figura se alzó frente a Mina, alzando lo que parecía ser un tentáculo y acercándolo lentamente a la vampira… Dándole unos ligeros roces en su cara, la vampira reaccionó abriendo los ojos…

- Buenos días, Madre… - saludó la misteriosa sombra.

- …Buenos días, Audrey. – Mina respondió el saludo, encendiendo una vela cercana e iluminando la habitación, mostrando el aspecto de Audrey.

Audrey era… una "joven" de piel verdosa y de aspecto vegetal, de ojos sin pupilas completamente negros y de largo "pelo" verdoso y con aspecto de césped, además de una flor roja que emergía de la parte superior de su cabeza. Vestía con un vestido simple de color negro.

- Dime… ¿Hay algo de interés? – preguntó Mina, restregándose los ojos.

- Nyarlathotep y los demás han vuelto. – le respondió Audrey.

- Excelente… Tu sal y espera fuera, que salgo en un momento, ¿vale? – le ordenó Mina, levantándose de la cama.

- Como ordene Madre, iré preparando el bote. – le contestó Audrey, abandonando la habitación reptando, ya que en vez de piernas tenía raíces como tentáculos.

* * *

Mina, vistiendo un vestido de Gothic Lolita de color rojo sangre, caminaba tranquilamente entre las plantas con una cara de serenidad, llegando a las orillas del rio donde Audrey le esperaba parada en un bote de remos. Respirando profundamente, Mina levantó la mano, donde se posó una libélula. Mirando fijamente con una sonrisa, Mina se la metió en la boca y comenzó a masticarla.

- Mmm… Anisóptero… - murmuró Mina, mientras se tragaba el insecto, justo cuando una abeja comenzó a revolotear alrededor suyo. – Largo… - dijo, intentando darle un manotazo para ahuyentarla, cosa que molestó más a la abeja, que siguió revoloteando, esta vez más cerca. - ¡Te he dicho que te vayas! ¡Que si no te mató es que mis plantas necesitan polinización! – Mina dio más manotazos al aire. La abeja en respuesta le dio un picotazo en la mano. - ¡Ay! ¡MALDITA! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! – gritó la vampira, mostrando sus colmillos, pero la abeja ya se había alejado bastante. – Estúpida abeja… - susurró, observando cómo se alejaba el insecto, hasta que una planta carnívora salió disparada y se la comió.

- Molestia eliminada, Madre. – dijo Audrey, cuyo brazo estaba transformado en una venus carnívora.

- Gracias… - dijo Mina, mientras subía al bote y Audrey comenzaba a remar.

* * *

Mina andaba rápidamente por los pasillos de Arkham, seguida muy de cerca por Audrey.

- ¿Dónde me dijiste que estaban esperando? – preguntó Mina a Audrey.

- Lo más probable es que sigan en la sala de estar. Por lo menos Cthulhu, que se quedó dormido en el sofá. – le respondió Audrey.

- Es bueno oír eso… - habló Mina, acercándose a la sala de estar, comenzando a oír voces.

- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacer esperar a un dios?! –

- …Cállate de una vez. Ella es nuestra jefa, puede hacernos esperar lo que le dé la gana… -

- ZZZZZZ… -

- ¡Muffins! –

- Lo siento señor, pero ahora mismo no tenemos muffins… -

- No te preocupes. Me he adelantado y ahora mismo estoy en la cocina haciendo muffins. Estaré viniendo con ellos en 10 minutos exactos. –

- Buenos días. – saludó Mina, entrando en la sala.

- ¿Qué tienen de buenos? – preguntó uno de los presentes, visiblemente enfadado. Era un joven pelinegro, de tez oscura y ojos negros. Vestía con una camisa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco, unos pantalones y unos zapatos negros y una corbata roja.

- Más respeto, Nyarlathotep. – le regañó una mujer de tez blanca, pelo castaño que le llegaba hasta la cadera, de figura curvilínea y con unos cuernos curvos en su cabeza, además de patas de cabra en vez de piernas. Vestía unos pantalones y un abrigo de traje negros, y una camiseta negra con el dibujo de un carnero estampado. - Lo siento, Mina, pero se ha levantado del lado equivocado de la cama… como siempre… -

- ¡Holita! – saludó una niña pequeña, moviendo la mano con insistencia. Tenía la tez blanca, los ojos amarillos y el cabello grisáceo, con varios tentáculos saliendo por distintas partes de su cuerpo. Vestía un vestido simple de color blanco.

- Buenas días a usted también, señorita Mina. – respondió el saludo otra de las chicas. Su piel era de tonalidad naranja, sus ojos eran de un intenso rojo y su cabello estaba hecho de fuego. Vestía con unos pantalones y un abrigo rojos, una camiseta amarilla y una bufanda naranja. Todo su cuerpo irradiaba luz incandescente.

- ZZZZZ… - Un chico de piel escamosa y cabello verde, con alas membranosas y garras de dragón en vez de manos, vistiendo una camiseta blanca, un chaleco y unos pantalones verdes fosforescente, dormía en el sofá, roncando sonoramente.

- ¡Cthulhu despierta! – le gritó la chica de la bufanda, lanzándole una bola de fuego.

- ¡AHHHHHHHH! – El chico, que respondió al nombre de Cthulhu, despertó del sofá dando un salto, mientras se agarraba el trasero donde había impactado la bola de fuego.

- Hasta que despiertas, pedazo de vago. – le dijo la de piel naranja.

- ¿¡Cthugha, porque has hecho eso?! – le replicó Cthulhu.

- Tienes que estar más avispado hoy. ¡No te puedes pasar el día durmiendo como siempre! – le contestó Cthugha, encendiéndose en llamas.

- ¡Se un poco más empático! Se supone que debería estar durmiendo un sueño milenario en R'lyeh hasta el día del juicio final, no aquí despierto trabajando… - se quejó Cthulhu.

- ¡No es excusa! –

- ¡Dejad de discutir ustedes 2! – les ordenó la pelinegra de cuernos.

- Pero, Shub… - dijeron al unisonó.

- ¡Sin peros! – les gritó la mujer, cuyo nombre era Shub Niggurath.

- Veo que estáis de buen humor… ¿Dónde está Yog Sothoth? – preguntó Mina.

- ¿Por qué lo pregunta? Si él está… - le contestó Cthugha, dándose cuenta que no estaba ahí. - ¿¡Adonde se ha ido?! –

- Han pasado 10 minutos exactos, por lo que ya he vuelto de la cocina como estaba destinado. – habló otro joven, entrando en la habitación con una bandeja de Muffins. Tenía la tez clara, los ojos amarillos y el pelo gris. Usaba unos lentes de marco negro, una camisa y un traje de color gris. Una multitud de burbujas flotaban a su alrededor.

- …Me había olvidado de tu omnipresencia… - comentó Cthugha.

- Y omnisciencia, no te olvides de la omnisciencia… - agregó Yog Sothoth. – Mira, Azathoth. Te he traído tus muffins. –

- ¡Siiiiii! – gritó la niña de pelo gris, que respondía al nombre de Azathoth, que extendió sus tentáculos, agarrando la bandeja y comenzando a comerse los muffins.

- Bien, estamos ya todos aquí. Decidme, ¿habéis conseguido lo que les pide? – preguntó Mina.

- Todo en orden: Los tanques de piraña, los boggarts, los barcos fantasmas, el kraken… - le respondió Shub Niggurath.

- Perfecto… Por cierto, ¿alguno ha visto al Conde? – volvió a preguntar Mina.

- …No. Como recién hemos llegado, no hemos visto al vampiro ese. Seguro que sigue dormido. – le respondió Nyarlathotep de la mala manera.

- Eso es imposible, Magno le hubiera despertado. – dijo Mina, viendo entrar a Sheru con un carrito con bebidas. – Sheru, ¿has visto al Conde? –

- 一日中、彼を見ていない。. 私は彼が彼の部屋を出ていないと思います。. (No le he visto en todo el día. Creo que no ha salido de su cuarto. ) – le contestó Sheru.

- Entiendo… Azathoth, ¿podrías ir a la habitación del Conde y decirle que venga? – le preguntó Mina, a la niña, quien tenía la boca llena de muffins.

- Vale. – le contesto Azathoth, sacando una bazuca de quien sabe dónde y abandonando la habitación.

* * *

El Conde estaba en la cama de su habitación. Había descubierto la forma de no ser despertado por los guturales cacareos del pollo mutante mascota de su "hija": Ponerse orejeras anti ruidos como las que se usaban en la construcción. Así el vampiro podía dormir plácidamente sin ser molestado, cosa que estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante.

- ZZZZZ… Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves destrozando cabezas de pirata… - El Conde hablaba en sueños, moviéndose entre las sabanas. - ZZZZ… Olvida a ese niñato de mallas verdes, era un idiota… ZZZZ… Oh, T… -

**¡BOOM!**

- ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?! – Lo que no contó el Conde era con un Azathoth armado con armas de destrucción masiva.

- Conde, Mina quiere que vaya a la sala YA. – le dijo Azathoth, apuntándole con la bazuca y sonriéndole tontamente.

- … -

* * *

- Mina, como puedes ver, he venido aquí como me has pedido por voluntad y pie propio. – habló el Conde entrando en la habitación con una expresión de molestia, mientras Azathoth le apuntaba con su bazuca rozándole la espalda.

- Me alegró por eso. – dijo Mina. – Bien hecho, Azathoth. Ten. – le felicitó, lanzándole un muffin, que la peligris atrapó con la boca. - ¿No te dije que era buena idea entrenarle en el uso de las armas? –

- Si... Ya… - murmuró el Conde, viendo a la chica de los tentáculos con furia. - ¿Para qué me has llamado si puede saberse? –

- Tienes que ver las fichas de los participantes y seleccionarlos. Aun nos faltan los chicos. – le respondió Mina. – Recuerda lo que sucederá si no lo haces… - El Conde sintió como un rayo impactaba detrás de él.

- …Esta bien… - dijo el vampiro, de mala gana. - ¿Dónde están las dichosas fichas? –

- Aquí las tiene, Conde, entregadas exactamente a las 9:30 con 25 segundos, como estaba destinado. – le contestó Yog Sothoth, sosteniendo entre sus manos unos doce sobres. El Conde le miró raro, para después coger las fichas y acercarse al televisor.

- ¿Nos quedamos a ver, Mina? – preguntó Shub Niggurath.

- Si quieren pueden hacerlo. – le contestó la vampira.

- Yo me quedó. – exclamó Nyarlathotep, con una sonrisa siniestra. – Quiero conocer a quienes serán mis próximas victimas… -

- ¡Nuevas víctimas, si! – exclamó Azathoth, alegremente.

- Me he visto a mí mismo estando en mi habitación en el futuro, así que estoy destinado a irme. Si me disculpan… – agregó Yog Sothoth, desapareciendo.

- 私が夕食を作りに行かなければならない。 (Yo tengo que ir a hacer el almuerzo.) – dijo Sheru, abandonando la sala.

- Deja que te ayude, Sheru. – dijo Cthugha, siguiéndole.

- Bueno… Si no tengo nada más que hacer, me voy a mi habitación a dormir… - dijo Cthulhu, dando un bostezo mientras se iba.

- Yo no tengo nada que hacer, así que me quedo. – dijo Shub Niggurath.

- Si me disculpa Madre, tengo que volver al invernadero. Esta mañana no me ha dado tiempo a hacer la fotosíntesis correctamente. – siguió Audrey, yéndose de la habitación. Mientras, el Conde cogía una de las fichas, dejando las demás sobre una mesa cercana. –

- Vamos a ver… - El Conde comenzó a leer lo escrito en la ficha. – Francisco Rodríguez, un esqueleto mexicano "sobreviviente" de la Revolución Mexicana, que pasa su no-vida viajando por el mundo… Bueno, veamos su audición. – siguió, reproduciendo el video.

**"En un cuarto de hotel de alguna parte de México, se puede ver como la habitación se encuentra en perfecto orden y delante aparece un chico de apare ciencia normal y corriente.**

**- Genial por lo único que hago esto es porque es obligatorio… Hola, gente del reality, ¿cómo les va? Mi nombre es Francisco Rodríguez, y no, no soy un humano común y corriente, podría decirse que soy un muerto viviente y no…no soy un zombi eso ya estaría muy usado más bien déjenme mostrárselos… - Dijo Francisco, mostrando su mano derecha frente a la cámara, su piel comenzó a desaparecer transformándose en una mano esquelética.**

**- Me gustaría utilizar el término Esqueleto Mexicano, como pueden ver tal vez clasifico para lo que los humanos llaman Monstruo y estaría muy complacido de que me dejaran participar en este reality en el que créanme…No los pienso defraudar. - La cámara comenzó a apagarse lentamente mientras su cara comenzaba a transformarse en un cráneo con una gran sonrisa."**

- Esta bastante bien, sí. Aceptado. – dijo el Conde, asistiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Quién sigue? – preguntó Mina.

- ¿Puedo elegir al siguiente? – preguntó Nyarlathotep.

- Como quieras. – le contestó el Conde.

- Mmm… - Nyarlathotep seleccionó una de las fichas. - Clyde Jeckyll, alter ego 'Elías Hyde'. Un humano mutante, con un problema de personalidad múltiple, descendiente del Doctor Jeckyll y el Sr. Hyde. –

- ¿Otro? Jamás sabré como el rarito de Jeckyll y el bruto de Hyde consiguieron tener descendencia. – comentó el Conde.

- ¿Les conocía? – preguntó Shub Niggurath.

- ¡Claro! Yo conozco a muchas personas… - le respondió el Conde. – Nyarlathotep, pon la cinta para que la veamos. – El pelinegro asintió, acercándose al televisor e introduciendo el video.

**"- Eh... ¿Esto está encendido?... ¿sí?, puedo empezar. - Clyde enfoca la cámara y luego saluda; se nota que está en un laboratorio. - Hola. Mi nombre es Clyde. Como pueden ver, soy un científico... o intento serlo; aunque no parezco monstruo, tengo uno por dentro. Je... no soy yo cuando me disgusto… - **

**Clyde mira su reloj y toma un respiro.**

**- Son las 4 de la tarde… Si no me tomo mi medicamento en los próximos 60 segundos, podré mostrarles mi 'lado oscuro'. Y... aquí... viene... - Clyde se concentra, aprieta los dientes, y un poco después, se transforma en su forma de Hyde. - ¡RAAARGH! ¡HACE MUCHO QUE NO ME DEJABAS SALIR, CLYDE! - **

**El monstruo mira a la cámara, visiblemente molesto, pero luego esboza una leve sonrisa.**

**- Soy Elías Hyde, y si, genios, si no lo han deducido todavía, el pelirrojo y yo somos descendientes del Doctor Jeckyll. Je; qué bonita familia, ¿eh? En fin, más vale que me acepten para su show, a menos que quieran que me presente por mi cuenta y empiece LA HORA DE GOLPEAR. ¿ASI O SE LOS REPITO MAS DESPACIO, INUTILES? - **

**Elías ruge a la cámara, y se ve que va a destrozarla, pero alguien fuera de cámara lo tranquiliza un poco, y le pasan un vaso con un líquido burbujeante. Elías duda un poco pero eventualmente se lo bebe y se vuelve a convertir en Clyde.**

**- Uf... gracias... Simpático el muchacho, ¿verdad? - Respirando profundamente. - Prometo que lo mantendré bajo control si me eligen para su show... o eso espero…-" **

- ¡Pero qué joven más agradable! – exclamó Nyarlathotep.

- Concuerdo contigo. – le secundó el Conde.

- ¿Os réferis a Clyde? – preguntó Mina.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Nos referíamos a Elías. – respondieron al unisonó.

- ¡Pero si nos acaba de amenazar! – exclamó Mina.

- Como si pudiera golpear a un dios… - murmuró Nyarlathotep, con una voz siniestra.

- ¿Pero de que te quejas, Mina? Si es perfecto. Según se, este tipo de concursos necesita a alguien que vaya por ahí masacrando a la gente… y Jekyll también nos vale. Así que aceptados los 2, aunque solo valgan por uno... -

- Ustedes dos tienen un problema. Un GRAN y JODIDO problema. – exclamó Mina.

- Déjales. Uno es un dios que haya placer provocando dolor y sufrimiento, y el otro es un vampiro que quien sabe cuántos años que perdió la cabeza. - le dijo Shub Niggurath, cogiendo otra ficha del montón. - … Damián Miller, un demonio de las sombras que… -

- ¡Oh! ¡Se oye interesante, pon la cinta para ver cómo es! – exclamó Nyarlathotep, interrumpiendo a la de cuernos.

- Pero si solo he dicho su especie… - siguió Shub Niggurath.

- ¿Y? Para mí es lo único que importa. - le contestó Nyarlathotep, con una sonrisa. La chica cabra solo rodo los ojos, acercándose al televisor y reproduciendo la cinta.

**"Estaba un chico común y corriente sentado en su cama, mirando hacia la cámara y justo cuando iba a empezar a hablar, de repente una sombra se pone enfrente de la cámara y no dejo ver nada, cuando esta se quitó, el chico había cambiado y ahora se veía muy diferente.**

**- Hola gente que sabe que no podrían conmigo. - decía un chico con aspecto demoniaco que no se parecía en nada al anterior. - He visto su reality y veo una gran posibilidad de entrar y vencer a todos esos tontos que piensan que pueden ganar. - **

**En esos momentos una sombra se pone detrás del chico, la cual es idéntica en forma física, pero no tiene rostro ni nada.**

**- Pues la verdad no veo la oportunidad de entrar y ver qué clase de idiotas hay para que pueda divertirme con ellos. - Seguía hablando el chico muy seguro de sí mismo.**

**- … -Suspiraba algo dentro de su cuarto.**

**-Tal vez pueda llevarme bien con ellos, o tal vez…- Luego de decir esto toma un muñeco grande que estaba a su lado, y lo arroja al suelo, acto seguido su sombra hace un agujero negro debajo del muñeco y lo jala, para que segundos después, el agujero devuelva a el muñeco hecho pedazos y roto. - Tal vez pueda divertirme un rato… - **

**La Cámara termina de grabar."**

- Vuelvo a decirlo, ¡qué joven más agradable! – exclamó Nyarlathotep.

- Sí. Muchas personas deberían tomar ejemplo. Aceptado. – dijo el Conde.

- … - Tanto Mina como Shub Niggurath se quedaron mudas, mirando con vergüenza ajena al vampiro y al Dios Exterior.

- …¿Quién es el siguiente? – preguntó Mina, ignorando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¿Puedo elegir yo? – preguntó Azathoth.

- Vale, solo coge una de las fichas de la mesa. – le contestó Mina. Azathoth extendió uno de sus tentáculos, cogió una de las fichas y comenzó a leerla, mientras que en su cara se formaba una mueca de confusión.

- ¿Sucede algo, Azathoth? – preguntó Shub Niggurath.

- Había olvidado que yo no sé leer… - le respondió la peligris. Todos los presentes se palmearon la cara.

- ¿Cómo alguien así puede ser el ser supremo del universo? – susurró Nyarlathotep.

- ¡Dame eso! – le gritó el Conde, quitándole la ficha bruscamente. - … Dean Baker, un hombre lagarto. Tranquilo y calmado… -

- Por lo menos parece mentalmente estable. Reproduce la audición haber como es. – pidió Mina, cosa que hizo el Conde.

**"– Hola, ¿qué tal?... Yo soy Dean y me presento, estaba pensando en entrar a su show, tal vez me distraiga un rato, aunque creo que ya he estado bastante distraído. - decía mirando su cuarto y fijándose que no lo había ordenado en meses. - Estoy seguro que me llevare bien con las personas de por allí. - **

**- ¿Y porque no te quitas las vendas? - preguntaba una voz del lugar.**

**- Preferiría no hacerlo… - respondía tímidamente y cubriendo su frente la cual se notaba que tenía escamas en la piel. - Saben… Pues nada, espero entrar, estaré aquí tranquilo y relajado… Y tal vez… Limpiando mi cuarto. - terminaba de decir mirando que salían serpientes de su cama y el tranquilamente las miraba."**

- Es un rarito… - comentó Nyarlathotep.

- Me agrada más el anterior. – agregó el Conde.

- Enserio, ustedes 2 están muy, pero MUY MAL. – exclamó Mina. – Pero para mí él está bien, así que aceptado. -

- Me toca. – dijo Shub Niggurath, cogiendo otra ficha. - Kazimir Scaglione, "Kaz" para acortar. Un monstruo del lago… -

- ¿Cómo el del lago Ness? – preguntó el Conde.

- Al parecer sí. – le respondió Shub Niggurath. - Veamos su audición… -

**"Se ve a un chico parado cerca de un acantilado, donde de fondo se puede ver un gran lago.**

**- ¡Hola! Soy Kaz, tengo 18 años, soy un monstruo de agua y vivo en este lugar. - dice señalando todo a su alrededor sonriente. - Aquella es mi casa. - dice señalando una casa medianamente grande. - Me gusta nadar, mucho, son un buen nadador. También soy bueno pescando, ¡me encanta comer! Alexa dice que estoy muy gordo, ¡pero eso no es cierto!, ¿verdad Phil?- pregunta al de la cámara, que apenas estaba por decir algo, pero Kaz interrumpió no dejándolo ni contestar. - Como sea, mejor continuemos. - dijo alegre otra vez. - Quiero entrar a éste reality por qué...- y se detuvo de pronto, poniendo pose pensativa.- ¿Por qué quería entrar?- se pregunta a sí mismo.**

**-Creo que por que... - **

**- ¡Que importa! Sólo quiero ganar. - dijo ignorando a su amigo.- ¿Quieren que les muestre mi transformación? ¡Es súper genial!, miren. - dijo para luego voltearse y correr hacia el acantilado. - ¡Allá voy!- gritó para sumergirse en el agua.**

**El de la cámara llegó hasta la orilla de la roca y apunto el aparato para que grabara hacia el agua. Unos segundos después una gran serpiente/anguila mostró su largo cuello y lanzó un rugido hacia arriba.**

**-Sí, sí, muy interesante Kaz. - dice el otro aburrido. - Bien, creo que él no va a volver por un rato, así que despediré por él, acéptenlo si creen qué tienen espacio para éste tonto. Chao. - termina el otro chico apagando la cámara."**

- Obviamente tenemos espacio para un tonto. Aceptado. – dijo el Conde. - ¿Quién es el siguiente? –

- Déjame ver… - Nyarlathotep cogió otra de las fichas. – Mmm… Morfo, El Morfobico… Que nombre más raro… Parece el resultado de una orgia entre un tiburón, una aguililla, un tigre y un tiburón. Y al parecer tiene fobia a los homosexuales. –

- ¿Un homofóbico? Eso puede causarnos problemas legales con los LGBT… - dijo Mina.

- ¿Qué más da? Veamos su audición… -

**"Una voz misteriosa y profunda comienza a hablar:**

**- ¿Quieres un monstruo con actitud de héroe para levantar la reputación de los llamados en la actualidad "caras bonitas homosexuales"?. – Morfo salta y aparece delante de la cámara. - ¡Ponme en el maldito show y te juro que los ratings llegaran hasta el paraíso! –"**

- Es breve y directo. ¡Me encanta! ¡Más que aceptado! – exclamó el Conde.

- …Mejor elijo yo al siguiente… - Mina cogió otra ficha al azar. – Edward Hockney. Un fantasma con una maldición que le provoca una suerte extremadamente mala… -

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "extremadamente mala"? – preguntó el Conde.

- Pues le caen pianos, le atacan animales, le golpean balones, le impactan rayos… -enumeró Mina. – Pero antes de juzgar veamos su audición… -

**"Se enciende la cámara y se muestra a Edward en su cuarto, pero bajo una nube que hace que le llueva encima. Se cubre con un paraguas.  
-¡Hola! ¡Quería presentarme a... -  
Una ráfaga de viento abre la ventana de golpe. La cristalera casi golpea a Edward, pero éste se agachó.  
-...A el nuevo reality show que vi en mi TV... -  
La nube se va por la ventana, y mientras él cierra la ventana, entran palomas que tratan de picotearle, pero él las golpea con el paraguas.  
-...El otro día. Y quiero demostrar... -  
Una vez acabó con las palomas, abrió el paraguas hacia la ventana aun sin cerrar. Un rayo dirigido a Edward irrumpió en el paraguas chamuscándolo.  
-Que mi mala suerte no es un factor que influya en mi camino a la victoria. -  
Cerró fuertemente la ventana y se cae un trozo de techo del piso de arriba. Luego se cortó la grabación."**

- Mm… Tiene una suerte malísima, pero al menos sabe mantenerla a raya. Así que aceptado. – comentó Mina. El Conde iba a replica, hasta que la vampira el mostró su grueso contrato. – Línea 25, párrafo 13, sección 2: "Cualquier decisión que tomé Mina no podrá ser replicada por el Conde." – El Conde se quedó callado.

- _Es oficial. Voy a terminar más muerto de lo que estoy. – _pensó el Conde. Mientras, Shub Niggurath tomó otra de las fichas.

- Jake Swell. Un chico medio dragón con ciertos problemas de atención. – comentó la de los cuernos, reproduciendo la audición.

**"- Eh? Hola chicos... primero que no nada, yo no soy Jake Swell, soy su hermano, ¡Taiko! - ríe un chico pelirrojo con gafas de sol. - Soy más bien el "responsable" de que Jake esté en el reality, ¿qué les digo? Le falta control a ese niño, pero bien, vamos a verlo. -**

**Taiko va hacia un cuarto donde la puerta está toda rallada, astillada y con un gran cartel que dice "Mi cuarto, mi desorden MI PROBLEMA, pero si quieres limpiar, adelante". Taiko abre la puerta y en un cuarto totalmente desordenado se ve a Jake semi-lagarto dormido con una pequeña niña de cabello negro dormida en su espalda entra las alas de Jake, mientras el chico roncaba y dejaba salir fuego al ritmo de su respiración. **

**- Tierno, ¿verdad? Bien, como está dormido, simplemente enviare momento de él, para que… - Taiko se queda sin habla, pues delante de él aparece una chica de 90-60-90, vestida solamente con un pijama rojo de seda y liguero negro. La muchacha se voltea furiosa. **

**-¡Taiko! - **

**- No Jabaki, hermana... ¡NOOOO! – **

**Clip nº 1:**

**-Bien, Jabaki, ¿cómo se supone que aprenderé a volar? - pregunta Jake arqueando una ceja, estando en la cima de una montaña y al lado, su hermana. **

**-Sencillo. - su hermana mayor sonríe, antes de empujarle y lanzarlo al precipicio**

**Clip nº 2:**

**Jake está saliendo solo en shorts hacia la cocina, va a la nevera, la abre, toma un cartón de leche y comienza beber directo hasta que se fija que la cámara esta encendida. **

**- ¡Ah! - suelta el cartón, y se fija de repente que esta semidesnudo.- ¡Ahhh! -se cubre apenado como si estuviera totalmente desnudo y quiere salir corriendo, cuando se resbala por la lecha derramada, sale patinando y cae sobre la mesa, que esta a su vez se cae con platos y mantel incluido. **

**Clip nº3**

**- Anda, Jake solo un poco. -le suplica la niña pequeña con ojitos llorosos y suplicantes a los cuales, nadie podría decir que no. **

**- ...De acuerdo… -murmura Jake sentándose frente a ella en una mesita de té, con un smoking azul claro que sabrá quien como se lo puso su hermana pequeña, y una peluca rubia llena de rulos. Toma una tetera de plástico y le sonríe - A ver, a la princesa de azúcar, ¿le gustaría un poco más de te? – "**

- ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – El Conde y Nyarlathotep se morían de la risa, tirados en el suelo y agarrándose los estómagos. - ¡ES PATETICO! ¡AJAJAJAJAJA! –

- ¿Es que ha ustedes 2 solo les agradan los brutos, los locos y los malvados? – preguntó Mina.

- Obviamente. – le respondieron al unisonó.

- Pero le aceptare para poder burlarme de él en persona. – dijo el Conde.

- Buena idea.- le secundó Nyarlathotep.

- _Idiotas… _- pensó Mina, mientras cogía otra ficha. – Un hombre lobo dorado maniaco llamado Au… Un nombre poco original, si me permiten decirlo… -

**"Se ve un gran lobo, del tamaño de un oso vigilando atentamente la cámara que esta tranquilamente posada en el trípode. El animal pone sus orejas hacia atrás y gruñe levemente queriéndole dar con la pata. **

**- Au, esto es para hoy. - rueda los ojos un chico vampiro que esta detrás de la cámara. El lobo lo ve y gruñe más abiertamente, transformando de a poco su cuerpo y haciéndolo ver semi-humanoide, notoriamente más agresivo que siendo un lobo. - De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Si hace esto... Jugaremos al frisbie, ¿vale? -**

**El lobo gruñe más, pero de repente se queda calla, como que meditando algo y mueve la cola. Termina su transformación quedando como un humano. **

**- Vale, ¿qué hago? - pregunta. **

**-Solo di, no sé lo que te venga a la mente, preséntate. -**

**- Eh... soy, soy... Mrrr... llámenme Au. - ríe el chico. - Soy un lobo del antiguo clan de... de... joder… como que parte de experimentar conmigo me dieron Alzheimer... - **

**- Au, tu nunca perteneciste a ningún clan... - **

**- ¡Ah! ¡Con razón! - ríe Au asintiendo. - bueno, Mrr... Amo la carne y también… - de repente olfatea el aire. - Mrrr... Uno de esos malditos científicos está cerca… - **

**- Au... No. - Pero no hace caso a la advertencia y segundos después es nuevamente un lobo, y sale corriendo en pos al científico. Blake, el vampiro se le quedo viendo por largo rato, después se para frente a la cámara y sonríe. **

**- Bueno, compañeros de sangre, aquí tienen un participante, Au, un lobo mutado genéticamente y algo ida de la cabeza, espero que sea un... buen perrito. - sonríe un poco."**

- ¡Otra gran persona! – exclamó Nyarlathotep.

- Yo ya creía que los jóvenes de hoy en día habían perdido el rumbo. Me alegra que siga habiendo personas como él. – agregó el Conde.

- … Esos dos comienzan a asustarme, y eso que soy madre de diez mil criaturas de horror indescriptible. – dijo Shub Niggurath.

- Vale, me toca elegir a mí. – dijo Nyarlathotep, cogiendo otra de las fichas. – B Po Cort, aunque prefiere que le llamen Leandro. Es una especie de hombre lobo mutante. Al parecer es conocido de Morfo. –

- ¡Oh! Pon la cinta. Seguro que es también agradable. – dijo el Conde, mientras el Dios Exterior preparaba el video.

**"Se ve a un extraño monstruo en un sofá durmiendo.**

**-¡Vamos Leandro! ¿Para esto tuve que ahorrar batería? - pregunta un monstruo que graba.**

**-Bien, ya me desperté. - decía el monstruo ya no durmiente. – Hola, soy Leandro un hombre lobo mutante que como no tenía que hacer nada por un buen tiempo decidió participar en el reality en el que NO busca a ese alguien especial. Para mostrarles que valgo la pena... Solo miren. - **

**Entonces de las manos de Leandro salieron fuego y agua y la tierra se levantó, entonces dejo de producir agua y saludo despidiéndose."**

- … Bueno, no es lo que esperaba, pero está bien. Aceptado. – dijo el Conde.

- Mmm… Tiene algo raro, pero no sé qué… - agregó Mina, pensativa.

- ¿Tú también lo crees? – preguntó Shub Niggurath.

- Bueno, sigamos. – El Conde cogió otra ficha. – Mateo o Matt, un basilisco… ¿Un basilisco? –

- ¿Cómo Magno? No sabía que pudieran hablar…Ni que fueran criaturas pensantes. - dijo Mina.

- Pongamos el video y veamos que tal es. – dijo Shub Niggurath.

**"Se ve a un tipo relajado jugando un videojuego no notando al cámara**

**- Oye psss... viejo. - dice el chico detrás de la cámara.**

**- ¡Oh!...¿Q-Que? -dice casi callándose del sofá de donde estaba acostado**

**- Tu video de audición. - dijo el tipo detrás de la cámara.**

**- A...Am, bueno, me llamo Mateo, soy un basilisco y quiero entrar para conocer a chicas guapas, eso. - dice el chico y vuelve a su videojuego-**

**- ¿Solo eso? - pregunta el chico detrás de la cámara. **

**- Si, ¿algún problema?-dice el chico mirándolo de reojo.**

**- N...No, nada. - dice el chico atrás.**

**- Okey. - dice Mateo. – Bueno, apaga la cámara de una vez.- dijo luego frustrado.**

**- S..S-Si Mateo. - y luego se apaga la cámara." **

- No estado muy bien… Pero como si los aceptamos solo nos faltaría un concursante más, queda aceptado. – dijo el Conde. - ¿Quién sería el último? –

- Pues… Esperen, ¿Dónde está la última ficha? - preguntó Nyarlathotep, viendo la mesa vacía.

- Nicolas Stamp. Un hechicero hombre lobo… ¡Lobito! – leyó Azathoth, con la ficha entre sus tentáculos.

- Azathoth, ¿no decías que no sabías leer? – preguntó el Conde.

- …Creo que olvide que había olvidado que yo no sabía leer, ósea que se leer. – le respondió Azathoth, sonriendo confiado.

- Eso no tiene ningún sentido. – le dijo el Conde.

- Es Azathoth. Él no tiene ningún sentido. – comentó Mina. – En fin, Azathoth, ¿podrías poner el video de la audición en el televisor? –

- ¡Sí! – Azathoth acató la orden.

**"En un bosque aparece desde arriba un chico normal.**

**- Hola, me llamo Nicolas y quiero participar para alejarme de mis padres. - dijo él, casi susurrando.**

**- Verán, soy un hombre lobo y a la vez hechicero. - dice y para cuando ve la luna asomarse por su cabeza, cuando de repente le empieza a crecer pelo, se encorva y crece.**

**- Bueno… Ahora estoy como hombre lobo, pero para volver a la normalidad solo hago esto... - dijo y luego toma una botellita que saca de su cinturón color azul, se la echa encima, sale un poco de humo celeste y volvió como era antes.-...y cambio jajaja.**

**- Oye Nick, ven a ayudarme en la cocina. - dijo su mama gritando. **

**- Okey, ya voy mama. - dijo él.**

**- Bueno, espero que me acepten, bye.- dijo él y luego salió corriendo y antes de que se apagara la cámara se escucha un fuerte golpe.**

**- ¡¿QUE PASO MA?! - dice él y luego se apaga la cámara."**

- No es el mejor que ha habido, pero como es el último que necesitamos y no quiero seguir aquí, queda aceptado. – concluyó el Conde.

- Bueno, me voy. Tengo que planear como hacer que esos tipos sufran, aunque algunos me agraden un poco. – dijo Nyarlathotep, abandonando la habitación.

- Yo voy a ver si Sheru y Cthugha han terminado el almuerzo. – siguió Shub Niggurath, yéndose también.

- ¿Y tú que vas a hacer, Azathoth? – le preguntó Mina. Azathoth se quedó quieto, hasta voltearse y mirar una pared.

- ¡HOGWARTS! – gritó, antes de atravesarla dejando una agujero con su forma.

- ¡Ah! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Es la décima! ¡LA DECIMA PARED QUE DESTROZA ESTE MES! – vociferó el Conde, furioso, para después tranquilizarse. - …En fin. Me voy a "The Vampire Club"… -

- ¿Vas a intentar ligarte a Akasha? He oido que a roto con Vlad. – preguntó Mina.

- No. Ella ya no me interesa… Tú solo asegúrate de que alguno de tus amigos omnipotentes repare esa pared, ¿vale? –

- Vale. Pero antes iré a mi habitación, tengo que hacer unos tratos con mis amigos del Más Allá... – le respondió Mina, dejando la habitación al igual que el Conde.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, aunque no ha estado muy interesante. En el siguiente capitulo, empezara realmente lo bueno. Una cosa más: Si teneis alguna sugerencia para un reto, sois libres de enviarmelas por reviews o por MP, que estoy falto de ideas. En fin, tendré el proximo capitulo lo más pronto posible. Hasta la vista.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola a todos! Soy NuevoMundo. Sin mucho la tardanza, pero he estado muy ocupado todo este tiempo. Examenes, falta de inspiración, trabajos de bachiller, trabajos de delegado de clase, el empezar una novela que planeo publicar por decir algunas. Pero bueno, dejemos de lado mis ridiculas excusas. Aqui el capitulo.

* * *

**La locura empieza**

El manto de la noche cubría por completo el castillo Arkham, rodeado también por una espesa niebla. Entre la masa nebulosa, Mina y el Conde, acompañados por Cthulhu, Nyarlathotep y Sheru, discutían entre ellos.

- ¿Los pirañas? – preguntó Mina, mientras sujetaba un portapapeles.

- Preparadas para ser liberadas en el momento oportuno. – le respondió Nyarlathotep.

- ¿El kraken? – preguntó el Conde.

- Encerrado en su jaula submarina hasta que decidamos liberarlo. – le respondió Cthulhu.

- ¿Y las habitaciones? – volvió a preguntar Mina, mientras tachaba palabras del portapapeles con un bolígrafo.

-使用する準備 (Listas para ser usadas) – le contestó Sheru.

- Perfecto. Todo listo. – dijo Mina, revisando su portapapeles.

- ¿Cuándo decías que debían estar viniendo esos mocosos? – preguntó el Conde.

- Shub debería estar viniendo con ellos ahora… Pero antes… - Mina sacó un Walkie Talkie y comenzó a hablar. – Yog Sothoth, ¿funcionan bien las cámaras? –

- Todas las cámaras funcionales, señorita Mina. – le respondió Yog Sothoth, a través del Walkie Talkie.

- Entendido, procede a encenderlas. – le ordenó Mina.

- De acuerdo. Las cámaras se encenderán como estaba destinado en 5…

4…3…2…1 –

- ¡Hola a todos los monstruos del mundo! – saludó Mina. - ¡Aquí está al fin el primer episodio de Total Drama Monsters! -

- Ahora mismo procederemos a presentar a nuestras vic… ¡Quiero decir!... nuestros concursantes… - siguió el Conde. - ¡Oh! Aquí vienen… -

De entre la espesa niebla, un barco pirata de aspecto fantasmal apareció. Atracando en el puerto, una escalera se acopló al barco, por la cual bajo Shub Niggurath.

- ¿Cómo ha estado el viaje? – preguntó Mina.

- Sin problemas, salvo cuando Uroboros intento atacar el barco, pero se detuvo cuando le dije sobre tu orden de dejar de comerse a cualquiera que se acerque al lago. – le contestó Shub Niggurath.

- En fin. ¡Que bajen los idio…. Los concursantes! - exclamó el Conde.

- La primera de los participantes de Total Drama Monsters es Azula Ruth Frost. – presentó Mina a una chica delgada, de piel pálida, pelo blanco largo desmechado atado en una cola alta con algunas mechas en el rostro con flequillo, ojos azules, usa delineador negro resaltando sus ojos. Usaba una remera manga 3/4 azul con un borde de piel fina con una falda corta negra con un estampado pequeño de tribales de nieve, botas azules oscuras con piel en los bordes blanca, polainas azuladas con pompones, tiene un collar ajustado en el cuello azul con un copo de nieve de metal. Arriba de todo eso tiene un abrigo azul oscuro con tribales dibujados en un azul más claro con bordes de piel blanca bolsillos y capucha.

- ¡Hola! Podéis llamarme Azul. – saludó la chica, animadamente.

- Bienvenida a mi castillo, Frost. – le devolvió el saludo el Conde.

- ¡Oh! ¿Es usted el Conde? Sinceramente, me esperaba que fuera más viejo. – le dijo Azula al vampiro. – Como mi primo me dijo que tenía… -

- ¡Si, si, lo que tú digas! Anda, ponte de ese lado y dale tus maletas a Sheru, al dragón narcoleptico y a Nyarlathotep. – le interrumpió el Conde, empujándola.

- ¡Oye yo no soy… - le replicó Cthulhu, quedándose dormido, para luego ser golpeado en la cara por el equipaje de Azula.

- ¡Ups! Lo siento… - se disculpó la chica.

- No pasa nada. Es más, esperaba a que sucediera eso. – le contestó Nyarlathotep.

- ¡Vaya! Este lugar es más grande de lo que imagine. ¡Y hasta tiene un lago! – dijo emocionado un muchacho más o menos alto y fornido, de piel bronceada, ojos ámbar, cabello negro con reflejos azules. Vestía una camisa morada de manga corta y, sobre esta, una sudadera gris con capucha, jeans y tenis deportivos.

- Aquí tenemos a Kazimir Scaglione. – le presentó Mina.

- Llámenme solo Kaz. – saludó Kaz, levantando la mano mientras se acercaba a Azul, quien le saludo animadamente.

- Bah… Tampoco es para tanto. – comentó otro chico, mientras bajaba del barco. Era alto, de 1.90 m, de piel mate, pelo verde mostaza pálido, de ojos marones, pelo negro de estilo palmera. Vestía una remera violeta de manga corta, un pantalón rojo tipo jean con cinturón negro y unas zapatillas negras.

- Así que tú eres B Po Cort… - le presentó el Conde. - Pero como tu nombre es tan horrible que incluso tú lo odias, te llamaré Leandro. -

- Eh, no se meta con mi nombre. - le dijo Leandro, con un tono de molestia.

- Mmm… B Po Cort… Ese nombre me suena. – comentó Shub Niggurath.

- Shub Niggurath tiene razón. Tu nombre también me suena. – agregó Mina.

- ¿¡Shub Niggurath?! ¡¿La Negra Cabra de los Bosques con sus Diez Mil Vástagos?! ¿¡Por qué esta aquí?! – preguntó Leandro.

- … Ahora trabajo aquí. Por lo menos me pagan. Y prefiero que me llamen Shub, gracias… - le contestó Shub Niggurath.

- Ah… Vale… - dijo Leandro, acercándose a los demás concursantes. - _¡Maldita sea! No me esperaba que un Dios Exterior estuviera aquí… ¿¡Y POR EL NOMBRE DE LOS SPACE JOCKEY, COMO TERMINO TRABAJANDO AQUÍ?!... Es no importa… Solo espero que no me descubran mi fachada… Teniendo en cuenta que mi gente adoraba a Shub Niggurath… - _pensó acercándose al resto de concursantes.

- Al fin hemos llegado. Un segundo más en ese barco y juró que mataba a alguien. – dijo una joven de piel pálida, con el cabello hasta la cintura rubio pálido y un largo mechón cubriendo el ojo izquierdo, de ojos verdes y de estatura mediana tirando a bajita. Llevaba unos pantalones algo holgados blancos, unas botas militares marrones, una musculosa negra debajo de un poncho color arena con cuello alto que le cubre por encima de la nariz. Llevaba un bolso en la espalda.

- Bienvenida, Risako Higurashi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del viaje. – le dijo Mina, de forma burlona. Risako solo le miró con cierta molestia, para ponerse al lado de los demás concursantes. Mientras, otra chica bajaba del barco. Era alta, de pelo negro que le hasta los hombros, piel pálida y ojos café claro. Vestía con unas gafas oscuras, una camisa de manga larga azul, pantalón y tenis negros de agujetas moradas.

- Scarlett Crow, supongo. Bienvenida a Arkham. - le saludó Mina.

- Gracias… - Scarlett se acercó al resto de concursantes.

- Ha sido un viaje muy movido. ¡Es la primera vez que veo una serpiente gigante en mi vida! – exclamó otro joven que bajaba del barco. Era de piel clara, de ojos azules, cabello negro, de altura alta, delgado y con una pequeña barba de chivo. Llevaba unos guantes sin dedo café con la imagen de una estrella en ellas, unas botas negras, una chamarra negra, una playera café y unos pantalones vaqueros rasgados negros.

- He aquí a Francisco Rodríguez. Es un placer tenerte aquí. – le saludó el Conde.

- El placer es mío, señor Conde. Me alegra de que me hayan elegido. – le respondió Francisco, educadamente.

- ¡Al fin alguien educado! Bueno, ponte con resto por ahí si no te importa. – le dijo el Conde.

- Es un placer conocerlas, damas. – saludó Francisco a las chicas educadamente. - Caballeros. –

- La siguiente concursante es Maya. – presentó el Conde a una chica alta, de piel clara aunque se notaba que usaba maquillaje, de ojos verde oscuro con ojeras negras debajo de estos y cabello corto hasta los hombros de color cobrizo. Vestía una blusa de manga larga color verde, unos jeans oscuros y zapatos cafés. – Bienvenida Maya. –

- … - la chica solo se mantuvo callada, acercándose a los demás concursantes poniéndose al lado de Francisco.

- Buenos días, señorita. – le saludó Francisco.

- …Hola. – le saludó Maya con cierta indiferencia.

- La siguiente en llegar es Teresa Agnes. – presentó Mina a otra chica delgada, de ojos azules, tez blanca, alta de 1.68, de cabello castaño que le llega un poco más abajo de los hombros. Vestía una blusa blanca de manga larga en la cual está escrito "CRUEL es bueno", unos pantalones grises, unas converse negros y una boina española de color blanco.

- ¡Al fin estoy aquí! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! – exclamó Teresa, poniéndose al lado de los participantes.

- Me gusta tu actitud. – comentó Mina. Mientras, del barco bajó otro chico. Era alto, delgado y musculoso, de cabello rubio que le llega a media espalda y ojos color miel. Vestía un sencillo pantalón largo y rasgado en las rodillas, con algunos vendajes en los brazos.

- Así que tú eres Au. Es un placer tenerte aquí. – le saludó el Conde. Au solo le miró.

- ¡Yo le conozco! ¡Y no solo por el anuncio! – exclamó Au.

- Veo que mi fama me precede… - dijo el Conde.

- ¡Es usted Alucard! ¡Me encantó en Hellsing! – le contestó Au. El Conde se quedó helado.

- ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A CONFUNDIRME CON ESE MOCOSO MANIATICO?! – le gritó el Conde, transformándose en un monstruo murciélago gigante y encarando al rubio. – ¡PARA QUE TE ENTERES, YO ESTABA ACABANDO EJERCITOS ENTEROS SIN MARCHARME LA ROPA NI SIQUIERA CON UNA GOTA DE SANGRE MUCHO ANTES INCLUSO QUE ESE ALBOROTADOR ENTRARA EN EL NEGOCIO DE LA NO VIDA! ¡INCLUSO SE COPIÓ MI FORMA DE VESTIR DURANTE LA EPOCA VICTORIANA! ¡PUEDE QUE ESE TIPO SE VEA MUY GUAY CERCENANDO CABEZAS Y TODAS ESAS MASACRES, PERO UNA DE LAS COSAS DE SER VAMPIRO ES MATAR A TUS ENEMIGOS CON SUTILEZA Y ELEGANCIA, NO SIMPLEMENTE DESPEDAZARLOS COMO UN ANIMAL! ¡PUEDE QUE SEA UNO DE LOS VAMPIRO MÁS PODEROSO DEL MUNDO, PERO HAY ALGO QUE LE FALTA Y ES ELEGANCIA, COSA QUE YO TENGO DE SOBRA! ¡ASI QUE, POR MÁS QUE ME AGRADES, SI VUELVES A COMPARARME CON ESE BARBARO, TE HARE ALGO TAN HORRIBLE QUE INCLUSO TU PERTUBADA MENTE NO PODRIA NI IMAGINARLO! ¿¡QUEDO CLARO?! –

- Vale, usted no es Alucard. Alucard no puede hacer eso. Supongo que puede hacer cosas que él no puede, cosa que lo hace mejor en algunos aspectos. – le respondió Au, tranquilamente.

- Bien, me alegra que haya quedado claro. – dijo el Conde, volviendo a su aspecto normal. - Anda, ponte de ese lado con lo demás concursantes. Espero que no te importe esperar más. –

- Vale. – le respondió Au, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Mmm… - Mina observaba a Au de reojo, sonriendo ligeramente. – _No está mal… No está nada mal… - _

- _¡El vampiro está loco! – _pensaron los concursantes, salvo Au, quien se colocó al lado de Kaz.

- Eh… ¿Hola? – le saludó Kaz a Au, levantando la mano. Este le respondió intentando morder su mano, cosa que no logró, para después gruñirle mostrándole los dientes.

- No me agradas. – le dijo Au, viéndole con molestia.

- _¡Este también está mal de la cabeza! – _pensó Kaz, sujetándose la mano con miedo.

- ¿Qué ha sido ese grito? Se oía como un vampiro realmente cabreado. – comentó una chica mientras bajaba del barco. Era bastante atractiva, rubia, con un mechón rojo en medio, siendo su cabellera de longitud media, llegándole hasta debajo de los hombros, ojos azules y piel ligeramente bronceada. Vestía con un top negro y rojo, guanteletes de plata (con las manos al descubierto), un short azul, unas sandalias de plataforma y unos aretes dorados y pequeños con forma de murciélago.

- Has acertado completamente. – le respondió Mina, acercándosele. – Bienvenida a Arkham, Angela Spellia. Ponte al lado de los demás concursantes, por favor. – le pidió la vampira, siendo acatada su orden.

- …Tétrico, oscuro… Me gusta. – comentó otra chica que bajaba del barco. Era alta, de piel ligeramente morena, ojos cafés y pelo café oscuro. Vestía una polera roja con un montón de rosas negras, patas de rayas negras y rojas, una falda negra, unas botas converse, una boina negra y un chaleco negro

- Me alegro de que te guste mi castillo, Geneviv Mason. – le dijo el Conde, apareciendo ante ella de repente. – Por favor, ponte de ese lado con los otros concursantes. –

- … Vale, y prefiero que me llamen Gen, si no le importa. – le respondió Geneviv, alejándose mientras miraba de reojo al Conde. –…Raro… -

- Vaya, este lugar sí que es interesante. – comentó un chico de piel blanca, ojos de color rojo, pelirrojo y de cierto aspecto reptiliano. Vestía con una camisa de mangas largas verde, y un pantalón azul oscuro, zapatos negros, y un collar rojo.

- Tú eres Dean Baker, ¿no? Bienve… ¡Hey! ¿Me estas escuchando? – exclamó Mina, al notar que el pelirrojo no le estaba prestando atención.

- ¿Eh? ¿Hablabas conmigo? – le preguntó Dean, distraído. – Por cierto, ¿son conscientes de que tienen una serpiente gigante en su lago? Es decir, a mí no me importa, pero no creo que a los demás les haga mucha gracia vivir a al lado de un monstruo que podría comérselos… -

- …Tomaremos tu opinión en cuenta. Anda, ponte con los demás. – le pidió Mina, amablemente.

- Vale. – le respondió Dean, siguiendo su camino. Tras él, apareció un chico alto y ligeramente musculoso, pelirrojo, de cabello corto, con algunas pecas en el rostro y de ojos verdes. Usaba una camisa azul verdosa con el símbolo del Yin-Yang en frente, un pantalón negro, unos tenis azules y lentes de marco negro.

- Bien, ya hemos llegado. – comentó el chico. – _**¡Mira a ese montón de perdedores! Podrías ganarles a todos incluso sin mi ayuda. Salvo a Angela, ella te pulveriza seguro, jeje. **_– escuchó una voz en su mente. El chico frunció el ceño. – _Ahórrate tus comentarios, Elías. – _le respondió mentalmente.

- Bienvenido, Clyde Jeckyll. Y bienvenido usted también Elías Hyde. – saludó el Conde. – Espero que muestre una participación activa. –

- Eh… Gracias… Supongo. – le respondió Clyde. El Conde le mostró una mueca.

- ¿Quién está hablando contigo? Yo hablaba con Elías. Sinceramente, no entiendo como no dejas mayor libertad a tan respetable joven. – comentó el Conde.

- _**¡Este chupóptero no me parece tan molesto! Lo pondré en la lista de "No pulverizar". **_– comentó Elías, en la mente de Clyde. El de ojos verdes solo rodó los ojos ante la actitud de su segunda personalidad.

- Ahora, Clyde, como eres tu quien controla el cuerpo, te pido que te pongas con el resto de concursantes. – le pidió el Conde. Clyde se acercó al resto de concursantes, siendo saludado por Angela.

- Me alegra que te hayan elegido, Clyde. – le dijo Angela. Clyde le respondió sonriendo.

Tras Clyde, otro chico bajó del barco. Era alto, de pelo castaño, ojos negros, moreno y tenía un piercing en la nariz. Vestía con una polera verde a cuadros, unos shorts cafés, un cinturón y unas vans verdes.

- Bienvenido a Arkham, Nicolas Stamp. Espero que tu estadía sea de tu agrado. – le saludó Mina, sonriendo maliciosamente. Nicolas le miró un rato, antes de moverse hacia el resto de concursantes, siendo observado de reojo por Mina.

- _Es un buen partido… Pero prefiero a Au. – _pensó Mina. El moreno, sintiéndose observado, volteo notando como la vampira le guiñaba coquetamente, cosa que le perturbó.

- _Al parecer Mina ha encontrado un par de presas nuevas… - _pensó el Conde, observando lo ocurrido. - …¡Oh! Aquí esta nuestra siguiente concursante... –

Del barco bajo una chica de estatura media, su tono de piel era ligeramente pálido, su cabello era café, ondulado y le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, usaba un labial morado oscuro, sus ojos eran color avellana y llevaba un piercing de aro pequeño en la oreja izquierda. Vestía un mini vestido azul marino con escote que deja ver parte del pecho, una chamarra de cuero negra, una hebilla de púas sobre el vestido, medias de rejilla y botas de tacón alto.

-Bienvenida a Arkham, Filena Lune. Es un placer tenerte aquí. – le presentó el Conde.

- El placer es mío, señor Conde. – le respondió Filena, educadamente.

- Por favor, ponte de ese lado, con los demás concursantes. – le pidió el Conde, orden que fue acatada por Filena. –

- Ejem… Disculpe… - el Conde oyó una voz a su espalda. Volteándose, notó como provenía de una chica de ojos castaños, cabello castaño hasta la espalda, de altura normal, labios de un color rojizo, uñas de color negro y piel un poco pálida. Llevaba un vestido rojo top corto con vuelos negros al final, mayas color piel, botas negras, guantes rojos y un collar pegado al cuello con un rubí en el centro.

- Tú debes ser Leila Montoya… - comentó el Conde, reconociéndola.

- Prefiero que me llamen Alié. – le respondió Leila.

- De acuerdo, ponte con el resto de concursantes si no te importa. – le pidió el Conde.

- ¡Vaya! Taiko tenía razón. ¡Este lugar se ve muy bien! – exclamó un chico, mientras bajaba del barco. Era delgado y algo bajo, de tez levemente bronceada, y ojos verdes, lo único que se notaba de su rostro al estar usando un pasamontañas. Llevaba una camisa de manga larga negra con un cráneo blanco, una campera negra con capucha, unos jeans degastados y roto en las rodillas y unas converse negra.

- Tú debes ser Jake Swell. – le dijo el Conde. – Por cierto, ¿esto te suena?: "A la princesa de azúcar, ¿le gustaría un poco más de te?" – agregó, con una voz chillona y una sonrisa burlona. Jake se quedó de piedra.

- ¿¡COMO SABES ESO?! Quiero decir… No sé de lo que me estás hablando… - exclamó Jake, desviando la mirada.

- Por si quieres saberlo, esa es una de las razones por la que estás aquí.- le dijo el Conde. – Anda, ponte con los demás por haya. -

Mientras, otra chica bajaba del barco. Era de piel muy blanca, cabello suelto color café oscuro, largo y rizado y ojos color café. Usaba un listón blanco en la cabeza a forma de diadema y un vestido también blanco y de tirantes muy largo, el cual arrastra un poco en el suelo con un gran olán en la parte del pecho, y unos tacones altos igualmente blancos y abiertos en la punta y en el talón. Justo cuando iba a bajar del barco, se tropezó, soltando sus maletas que salieron volando en dirección a los demás concursantes, mientras ella comenzaba a caer por las escaleras.

- ¡Al suelo! – exclamó Clyde. Todos se agacharon, salvo Cthulhu, que despertaba de su ensoñación.

- …¿Me he perdido de algo? – preguntó, antes de ser golpeado por el equipaje de la recién llegada y volver a quedar inconsciente.

- ¡AY! ¡AU! ¡AUGH! ¡OUCH! ¡AI! – Mientras tanto, la joven siguió cayendo por las escaleras, hasta estrellarse de cara contra el suelo del puerto. Justo en ese momento, un rayo de electricidad salió de sus dedos en dirección al Conde, quien no tendría oportunidad de esquivarlo.

- Oh, mierda… - Fue lo único que atino a decir antes que el rayo le impactara, carbonizándolo completamente.

- …Ay… - La chica se levantó adolorida, para horrorizarse al ver al Conde. - ¡Oh, dios! ¿¡Esta usted bien?! – le preguntó, preocupada.

- No te preocupes. Está bien, ha pasado por cosas peores. ¿No es así, Conde?– comentó Mina, acercándose a la chica y volteándose para ver al Conde. Este solo abrió la boca, soltando una gran nube de humo. – En fin, supongo que tú debes ser Mireya G… - La castaña se limitó a asentir. - Bien, ponte con el resto de concursantes… y, por favor, intenta no tropezarte en el camino. –

- V-Vale. – le respondió Mireya, algo avergonzado. – _¡Quiero mi nube! No me acostumbro a caminar con los pies… -_ pensó, casi tropezándose otra vez.

Mientras, un chico de cabello castaño alborotado, ojos cafés y tez pálida bajaba del barco. Su ropa estaba chapada a la antigua: Camisa blanca antigua y algo gastada y unos pantalones marrones. No llevaba zapatos y tenía puesta una boina.

- Mmm… Esto me recuerda a… - dijo el chico, antes de que uno de los escalones se rompiera y una de sus piernas quedara atrapada. Rápidamente, se logró liberar y bajó las escaleras.

- … Lo que quiero decir… - en ese momento, un balón de voleibol le pasó rozándole la cabeza. Viendo como otro balón se dirigía hacia él, tomó un paraguas de entre sus cosas y lo uso para golpear el balón, que cambió su trayectoria.

- …Como decía, yo… - una compuerta del barco se abrió, rebelando un cañón que disparó una bala, bala que fue esquivada por el joven, dejando un agujero en el puerto.

- … En fin, iba a decir que… - Justo cuando iba a terminar de hablar, al pobre chico le cayó un piano de cola encima.

- …Creo que ahí ya se ha hecho daño. – comentó el Conde. - Me preguntó de dónde salió el piano... -

- Ya voy yo. – dijo Mina, rebuscando entre los escombros del piano y ayudando al castaño a levantarse. – Tú debes ser Edward Hockney. –

- Sí, soy yo… Y quiero dejar en constancia que…- Edward fue interrumpido por el retumbar de un trueno. Conociendo su irremediable destino, levantó el paraguas, que recibió el impacto del rayo, quedando chamuscado. Al ver que quedó inservible, lo tiró, cayendo justo en los brazos del Conde, quien recibió el impacto de otro rayo que fue atraído por el metal del paraguas.

- Esto… Esto ya me lo esperaba… - comentó el Conde, completamente carbonizado y con electricidad pasándole por el cuerpo.

- …Saben que, ya no importa. – concluyó Edward, acercándose a los demás.

- Oh, rayos… Falle. – se lamentó sarcásticamente un chico que bajaba del barco. Era de estatura media, ojos azules y cabello blanco platinado un poco largo. Usaba un pantalón totalmente negro con toques de negro un poco más claro, una camisa gris plateada y zapatos de color negro con unos toques grises.

- Tú debes ser Damián Miller. ¡Bienve… - le saludó el aun carbonizado Conde, pero el peliblanco paso de él, dejándolo helado. Se colocó con el resto de concursantes, mirándolos con desdén.

- _¿Estos son los demás concursantes? Patético. Esto será más fácil de lo que imaginaba. – _pensó Damián, con una sonrisa perversa. Mientras, el Conde seguía congelado en el sitio, con la boca abierta.

- _Ha pasado de mí… - _pensó el Conde, en estado de Shock.

- Mmm… Este lugar no está mal… - comentó una chica de cabello largo color caramelo, peinado en una trenza con un mechón pintado de rojo, ojos rojos tirando al rosa pálido, labios rojos y piel blanca, que bajaba del barco. Vestía con un short marrón, un suéter manga larga color morado con dibujitos negros, unos tenis negros con azul, medias largas color lila y un collar con forma de osito. Saliendo del puerto, se encontró con el Conde, aun congelado. - …¿Está usted bien? – preguntó, algo perturbada.

- No te preocupes, se le pasara… Creo. – le contestó Mina. - Pasando a otra cosa, bienvenida a Arkham, Valentina Nathalie Cross Witheiker. -

- Nath, llámame solo Nath. – le pidió la chica.

- Entendido, Nath. Ponte con los demás concursantes si no te importa. – le pidió Mina, para luego dirigir su vista al barco. - ¡Oh! Aquí viene el siguiente concursante, Mateo. – presentó a un chico de pelo rojizo, ojos verdes, y un poco anaranjado. Llevaba una polera verde con un chaleco rojo, unos jeans y unas converse rojas.

- Prefiero Matt… – agregó el chico, para luego fijarse en el Conde. - …¿Y a ese que le pasa? -

- Ignóralo, solo está en shock. Bien, Matt, dirígete hacia donde están los demás concursantes. – le pidió Mina. Matt se acercó hacia el grupo, fijando su atención en Leila.

- Hola, guapa. ¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar como este? – le preguntó Matt, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- No se… Tal vez… ¿Concursar? – le respondió Leila, sarcásticamente, aunque Matt lo pasó por alto.

- ¡Jaja! Tienes un buen sentido del humor. Me gusta… -siguió el pelirrojo. - Bueno, no te… -

- Mira, se lo que intentas. Y la respuesta es no. – le respondió Leila, secamente.

- ¿Por qué, si puede saberse? – le preguntó con cierta molestia.

- Tengo novio. – volvió a responderle.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién es? ¿Está aquí? – siguió preguntando.

- Pues… - Leila estaba a punto de responder, cuando fue interrumpida.

- ¡OH, YEAH! ¡FINALMENTE, EL CAMPEON HA LLEGADO! –

Todos dirigieron su vista al barco, de donde provenía el grito. De él bajaba un joven musculoso y de una imponente altura de 2.10, castaño oscuro de pelo parado con una colita plancha que le llega a los hombros y piel mate. Vestía con un musculosa negra, una campera deportiva negra con 2 rayas verticales blancas por cada brazo con cremallera y un bolsillo en medio, junto a una capucha negra, un pantalón negro de gimnasia con 2 rayas verticales blancas y zapatillas negras con medias blancas.

- … Él. – se limitó a decir Leila. Matt se quedó algo sorprendido.

- ¿Eh? – El Conde salió del shock, dándose cuenta del recién llegado. - ¡Ah! ¡Aquí esta Morfo, el morfobico! Me alegra tenerte aquí, Morfo. –

- ¡Y a mí el estar aquí, Conde! ¡Que los demás concursantes se preparen, que yo he llegado para ganar! – exclamó, muy confiado, acercándose a los demás. Allí, chocó los puños con Leandro, que le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a Leila, quien le dio un corto beso en la boca.

- …Presumido… - musitó Matt, entre dientes, desviando la mirada.

- Creo que están todos… - Mina comenzó a contar a los concursantes. - Solo falta… ¡Oh! ¡Ahí esta! – exclamó, dirigiendo su vista al barco. – ¡La última concursante de TDM es… –

Del barco bajó una chica alta, de pelo castaño obscuro con una mecha roja, de piel pálida y ojos color celeste. Usaba una polera amarilla con un panda, unos jeans, unas converse y un dije. Rápidamente, se acercó al grupo y se presentó animadamente.

- ¡Hola a todos! Soy Marjory Nath, pero prefiero que me llamen Marji y… - de repente se le quedo a Geneniv, quien también la miraba fijamente. Y es que algo que nadie había notado es que las dos…

- ¡ERES IDENTICA A MI! – exclamaron tanto Geneniv como Marjory, apuntándose mutuamente.

- Oh, ya se descubrió el pastel… - comentó el Conde, por lo bajo.

- Ja… Drama Bomb~. – canturreó Mina.

- ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¿¡Que?! ¿¡Un robot copia?! ¿¡Un clon malvado?! ¿Una hermana gemela perdida?! ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¡Acepto de todo: Desde dinero, hasta la condenación eterna del alma! – comentó Nyarlathotep, burlescamente.

- ¡No apuesten sobre esto! – gritaron Geneniv y Marjory, al unísono. - ¿¡Quien se supone que eres?! ¡Yo debería ser quien dijera eso! ¡DEJA DE IMITARME! –

- ¡Bueno, ya vale! ¡Las discusiones milimétricamente simétricas nunca han resuelto nada! – las separó Mina. - Dejaremos este dilema para después. –

- ¿Acaso sabes algo sobre esto? – le preguntó Geneniv, con cierta molestia.

- Claro que sí, pero no lo diré para dejar la intriga. Ahora, seguid a Nyarlathotep, Sheru y Cthulhu. Ellos los conducirán a sus habitaciones y se encargaran de llevar su equipaje. Luego los conducirán al comedor para elegir a los equipos. –

- Espera, ¿has dicho Nyarlathotep? ¿El horror reptante? – preguntó Clyde.

- Pues sí, ese soy yo. – le respondió Nyarlathotep, con una sonrisa. – Supongo que mi fama me precede. –

- ¿Tu? ¿Nyarlathotep? ¡Ja! ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Si te ves como un simple mayordomo mal pagado! – se burló Damián, con una sonrisa burlona, contagiando la risa entre casi todos los concursantes.

- Oh… Acaba de cavar su tumba. – comentó Mina.

Del cuerpo de Nyarlathotep, sin que este cambiara su expresión, emergieron cientos de tentáculos negros, dejando atónitos a todos los concursantes, incluyendo a Damián. Estos se dirigieron hacia el peliblanco, inmovilizándolo completamente, acercándolo a Nyarlathotep y colgándolo de cabeza.

- Te haces el gracioso, ¿eh? – le dijo Nyarlathotep, con una voz de ultratumba. – Escucha, niñato, ¿te crees muy malo? Pues déjame decirte que lo que tú haces es de novatos. Estás hablando con el rey. Y déjame darte un consejo: Enfada al rey, y te pasara algo horrible, tan horrible que no podrás compararlo ni con la peor de tus pesadillas. Y si crees que alardeó, déjame decirte otra cosa: Comparado con lo que puedo causar, mil años de sufrimiento en el infierno te parecerá el paraíso. – concluyó, azotando a Damián contra el suelo. Este, levantándose con dificultad, le dedico una mirada de desprecio, a lo que Nyarlathotep respondió con una sonrisa mientras sus tentáculos desaparecían. Todos los demás se quedaron helados. - ¡Bien! Ahora volvamos a lo que nos importa… Sheru, ¿quieres cagar maletas o se lo dejamos todo a Cthulhu? –

- 充電イカを取る. (Que el calamar se haga cargo.) – le respondió Sheru.

- Entendido. – le respondió, acercándose al peliverde, aun inconsciente, y pisándole con todas sus fuerzas en las costillas.

- ¡AHHHH! – gritó Cthulhu, del dolor. - ¿¡Por… -

- ¡Silencio, bastardo sucedáneo de cefalópodo! Es hora de cargar el equipaje. –

- ¡¿Yo solo?! ¿¡Por qué?! – se quejó Cthulhu.

- Porque ni yo ni Sheru queremos hacerlo, así que andando. – le respondió Nyarlathotep.

- ¡Tú no eres mi jefe! ¡Ese es Azathoth! – le replicó el peliverde.

- Y yo su mensajero, ósea, tú superior en la jerárquica lovecraftiana, ósea, que puedo hacer contigo lo que me dé la gana. Y tienes suerte de que Mina me haya prohibido destruirte, porque si no te hubiera hecho calamar a la gallega ya hace mucho. –

- …Vale… - La cabeza de Cthulhu se transformó en una especie de pulpo, cuyos tentáculos recogieron cada uno una maleta y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, quejándose por lo bajo. – Dichosa jerárquica lovecraftiana… Dichoso dios primigenio omnipotente… Solo porque produce locura a quien lo veo en su forma original ya se cree que puede tratar a los demás como basura… -

- Bien, si son tan amables de seguirme. – pidió Nyarlathotep, entrando al castillo, seguido por los concursantes, intimidados por lo ocurrido, salvo Damián, furioso, y Geneniv y Marjory, quienes se miraban la una a la otra de reojo, una con desconfianza y la otra con nerviosismo.

- …Ahora ya ves porque me agrada Nyarlathotep. – comentó el Conde, cuando todos los concursantes ya se habían ido.

- Lo que tú digas… Ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a Azathoth en todo el día... – siguió Mina.

- Cierto… Y aún no sabemos de dónde salió el piano… - dijo el Conde, mirando lo que quedaba del instrumento.

En ese momento, los restos del piano explotaron para luego juntarse y materializarse en forma de Azathoth, quien sonreía tontamente.

- ¡Soy yo! ¡YO FUI EL PIANO TODO ESTE TIEMPO! – exclamó Azathoth, sin deshacer su sonrisa.

- …Ya… Decir que eso me lo esperaba seria mentir… - comentó el Conde.

- …Touche… Solo digamos que lo que acaba de pasar nunca ocurrió. – dijo Mina, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del Conde, para luego dirigirse a Azathoth. - ¡Ven Azathoth, tenemos trabajo! –

- ¡Sí! – Azathoth se acercó a Mina dando saltitos, mientras ambos vampiros entraban al castillo.

* * *

Nyarlathotep guío a los concursantes hasta el final de un pasillo, donde el camino se bifurcaba en 2 caminos.

- Bien, aquí están sus habitaciones. Todos tendréis habitación propia, con baño incluido. Los chicos a la derecha y chicas a la izquierda. – explicó Nyarlathotep, mientras Cthulhu soltaba las maletas y su cabeza volvía a ser humana.

- ¿Tenían ya estas habitaciones o se han tomado la molestia de hacerlas para nosotros? – preguntó Kazimir.

- Lo segundo. La verdad es que pensábamos en recluirlos en las mazmorras, pero a McLean no le gustó la idea, por si le demandaban y eso. Pero tampoco es que fuera tan difícil hacerlas. Es una de las cosas buenas de ser omnipotente. – le respondió Cthulhu.

- ベッドまたは彼の洗濯をすることについては心配しないでください。我々は、私たちを心配されます。(No se preocupen por hacer la cama o por su ropa sucia. Ya nos encargaremos nosotros.) – siguió Sheru.

- …¿Qué ha dicho? – preguntó Dean.

- Ha dicho que no nos preocupemos por las habitaciones o por nuestra ropa sucia, que ellos se encargan de eso. – le respondió Morfo.

- ¿Sabes japonés? – le preguntó Jake.

- Algo se al ver anime en audio original. – le respondió Morfo.

- Bien, ahora vayan y elijan una habitación. – les ordenó Nyarlathotep.

La elección de habitaciones sucedió sin muchas complicaciones, salvo por que Mireya volvió a tropezarse, Damián les hizo bromas a todos los chicos, hubo una discusión entre Matt y Morfo por una habitación (La cual empezó por que Matt solo quería llevarle la contraria a Morfo), Edward fue atacado por un grupo de ardillas y la tensión entre Geneniv y Marjory aumento al tocarles habitaciones colocadas frente a frente.

Tras terminar de elegir las habitaciones, Nyarlathotep les guío hasta lo que parecía ser el comedor, donde les estaban esperando Mina y el Conde, acompañados de Shub Niggurath, Azathoth, Cthugha y Yog Sothoth.

- Bien, ya están aquí. – exclamó Mina. - Primero que nada, estos son Cthugha, Yog Sothoth y Azathoth, además de Shub Niggurath a quien ya conocéis. Ahora, les pedimos que se transformen. Es para comprobar que realmente sean monstruos, un simple tecnicismo. –

- _**¡YAHOO! **_– pudo escuchar Clyde en su mente.

- Salvo tú, Clyde. Tú puedes quedarte así. – agregó Mina. Clyde dio un suspiro de alivio, mientras escuchaba un "¡D'oh!" resonar en su cabeza.

Todos comenzaron a cambiar de forma. La primera fue Mireya, cuyos ojos simplemente cambiaron a color lila, mientras comenzaba a flotar sobre una nube.

Le siguió Scarlet, cuyo cabello creció hasta la cadera, su piel se volvió grisácea y sus ojos cambiaron de color, uno azul y el otro verde.

A Filena le apareció una cola y pelaje de color blanco, sus ojos, cambiando a color amarillo, y orejas se volvieron como las de un gato. Le salieron colmillos de felino y su cabello, que seguía siendo café, le creció hasta la cintura.

A Ángela le crecieron colmillos, su piel se volvió blanca y sus orejas se volvieron picudas.

A Nath le crecieron colmillos y garras, unas pequeñas alas murciélago y una cola de demonio.

Azula comenzó a flotar, mientras sus orejas se volvían puntiagudas.

Geneniv, al igual que Azula, comenzó a flotar. Su piel se volvió pálida, sus ojos se tornaron rojos carmesí, le crecieron colmillos y le apareció una mecha roja en el pelo. A su lado, a Marjory también desarrolló una mecha roja, idéntica a la de Geneniv.

Risako se transformó en un gran zorro de 6 colas, de pelaje color arena con reflejos negros. Sus ojos eran rojos, le crecieron garras y colmillos, y el final de todas sus colas parecía arena fluyendo.

Leila obtuvo ojos rojos, su cabello le creció hasta las piernas, creció hasta casi los 2 metros, sus labios se volvieron violetas, le crecieron alas negras con blanco, sus uñas negras se alargaron y su piel se tornó blanca porcelana.

La piel de Teresa se volvió pálida, sus ojos amarillos y le crecieron colmillos. Mientras, Maya se pasaba un pañuelo por el rostro, retirando el maquillaje y revelando una piel grisácea con cicatrices y marcas.

A su vez, la piel de Francisco comenzó a desintegrarse, revelando su blanco esqueleto con un tatuaje de serpiente en la parte posterior de su cráneo y cuyas vacía cuencas oculares brillaban con un resplandor azul. Apareció usando un sombrero vaquero negro y su chamarra fue reemplazada por un poncho gris algo sucio.

A Damián le salieron rasgos demoniacos. Sus ojos y piel se volvieron blancos, su cabello se volvió negro y le apareció una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, dándole un aspecto sombrío.

Dean adquirió un aspecto más reptiliano, su piel se tornó algo verde con escamas, sus uñas se volvieron como de lagarto y le salieron largos dientes afilados.

Kaz se transformó en un ser parecida a una serpiente o una anguila, como el monstruo de lago Ness pero con patas en vez de aletas. De 4,5 m. de alto y unos 11 de largo, tenía la piel azulada, algo escamosa, grandes ojos amarillos y varias hileras de dientes puntiagudos.

Morfo cambió a una criatura con cabeza de león, cuerpo de tigre, alas de aguililla de 20m de base y 2 de altura, una cola de tiburón de 3,5m de largo y una altura de cuerpo y cabeza de 5 metros.

La piel de Edward se volvió blanca e impoluta, sus ojos cafés brillaban con un tono carmesí, su cabello comenzó a flotar y comenzó a volverse transparente a partir de los muslos.

El cuerpo de Jake se cubrió de escamas verdes oscuras, sus pies toman forma casi de velociraptor, le salió una cola, su cabello se volvió largo, sus ojos adquirieron aspecto reptiliano y dos alas como de murciélago saliendo de su espalda.

Au se trasformó en un lobo dorado del tamaño de un oso. Mientras a Leandro le salió cola de mono y fue cubierto de un pelaje verde mostaza pálido. Para finalizar a Matt le salió cuerpo de Gallo y cola de serpiente, y Nicolás se transformó en un hombre lobo de pelaje oscuro.

- Mm… Vale, todo en orden. – comentó el Conde, dándole una ojeada rápida a los concursantes. – A partir de ahora, son libres de permanecer como humanos o de esta forma, como os guste. - Al escucharlo, Kaz, Morfo, Leandro, Nicolás, Matt, Dean y Jake volvieron a su forma humana. Mientras, Au y Risako pasaron a una forma intermedia. Todos los demás se mantuvieron como estaban.

- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡INCLUSO EN ESTO ERES IGUAL QUE YO! – le gritó Geneniv a Marjory, mostrándole los colmillos.

- ¡N-No me grites!... Además, no somos tan iguales. Yo no tengo colmillos.- le respondió Marjory, algo asustada. Geneniv le miró con rabia.

- …Así que…¿Eres así realmente? – preguntó Maya al ver a Francisco.

- Pues sí, ¿increíble verdad? – le respondió Francisco, riendo un poco. - …¿Tu no serás… -

- Si, podría decirse que soy un muerto viviente… - le respondió Maya, con cierto desdén.

- ¡Bien! Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien como yo… Aunque se ve que te alimentas bien, ¡Cómo no estás en los huesos! – Francisco comenzó a reírse, mientras Maya le veía con indiferencia. - … Bueno, espero que nos llevemos bien, ¿si? – finalizó, tendiéndole su huesuda mano. Maya le miró, dudando, para luego agarrarle la mano con una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿Y tú por qué no has cambiado de forma? – le preguntó Azula a Clyde, flotando a su alrededor.

- …Eh, digamos que mi "monstruo interior" es algo… problemático… - le respondió Clyde.

- _**¡ESO LO DIRAS TÚ! **_– le gritó Elías a Clyde, mentalmente indignado.

- _Mmm… Au se ve mejor así… _- pensó Mina, fijando su vista en el hombre lobo dorado.

- …_Otra vez tengo esa extraña sensación de que alguien está viéndome el trasero. – _pensó Au.

- Ahora vamos a formar los equipos. Durante su estadía aquí, vuestros compañeros de equipo serán como su familia, y posiblemente se volverán a sus amigos o amantes, eso me da igual. Los logros de cada uno beneficiaran a su equipo, y los fracasos provocaran terribles consecuencias. Algo así como Hogwarts, solo que con más probabilidades de morir. – explicó el Conde. – Como ya sabrán, el último que logre quedarse dentro de los terrenos del castillo Arkham será el ganador del concurso, el cual recibirá como premio la cantidad de ¡Un millón de dólares! Y algunos otros miles en montones de oro. – siguió, mostrando una enorme pila de dinero y objetos varios de oro, que luego desapareció. - Cuando diga su nombre pónganse al lado izquierdo de la habitación. Escuchen bien ya que no pienso repetirlo… - dijo el Conde, abriendo un pergamino. – Filena, Angela, Nath, Marjory, Teresa, Maya, Francisco, Clyde, Edward, Au, Leandro y Nicolas… Ustedes serán… ¿Los Vampiros Sanguinarios? – Sobre ellos apareció una bandera roja con el dibujo de unos colmillos de vampiro en ella.

- …Que nombre más cutre… - comentó Au.

- Concuerdo con él. Es poco original. – agregó Francisco.

- …Ya, pero me da igual. Como yo no pongo los nombres. Ahora, siguiente equipo… -siguió el Conde. – Mireya, Scarlett, Azula, Geneviv, Risako, Leila, Damián, Dean, Kazimir, Morfo, Jake y Matt… Ustedes serán… ¡Los Lobos Aulladores!... - exclamó, mientras aparecia sobre el equipo una bandera amarilla con la silueta de una cabeza de lobo aullando. - ...¿¡Qué clase de nombres estúpidos son estos?! –

- Creo que Mclean se encargó de eso… Él fue el que contrató a los guionistas… - le respondió Cthulhu.

- Y luego Mina le dijo que ella se encargaría de eso… - comentó Nyarlathotep. La vampira frunció el ceño, sacando una bolsa de color rojo, abriéndola y sacando un puñado de polvo purpura. Lo tiro al suelo, haciendo aparecer a un trio de demonios con trajes y aspecto de nerd.

- ¡GUIONISTAS ESTUPIDOS! – les gritó, transformándose en una criatura con aspecto de lobo. - ¿¡QUE CLASE DE NOMBRES SON ESTOS?! ¡SI LOS CONTRATE FUE PARA QUE HICIERAN UN TRABAJO MEJOR QUE EL DE ESOS IDIOTAS QUE IBA A CONTRATAR EL METROSEXUAL DE MCLEAN! –

- P-P-Pero… -

- ¡SIN PEROS! ¡ME HAN FALLADO! ¡SEREIS DESTERRADOS A LA DIMENSIÓN DE LAS TORTURAS EXTREMADAMENTE HORRIBLES! – concluyó Mina, levantando el brazo y apuntando hacia donde se abría un portal oscuro del que salían llamas de fuego negro.

- Pero no se nos antoja ir… - dijeron al unísono los tres demonios.

- ¡MALA SUERTE! ¡VUESTROS BOLETOS! – finalizo, dándoles unos boletos. Los tres demonios, cabizbajos, hicieron aparecer unas maletas y unos sombreros. Poniéndose los sombreros y cogiendo las maletas, entraron en el portal que se cerraba.

- ...¡Eso sí que es tener estilo! – comentó Au, mientras los demás concursantes se quedaron en shock.

- Gracias. – agradeció Mina, mientras volvía a su forma original. - …¡Oh!, casi se me olvida. – Mina chasqueo los dedos, apareciendo sobre los concursantes una especie de cabina que cayó aplastando a Edward. – Este es "The Davy Jones' Locker", será el confesionario donde podréis compartir con el público sus pensamientos más personales o simplemente desahogarse, lo que les dé la gana. Pero tengo que advertirles sobre algo… - la cabina se abrió, emanando una nube de hedor verde que asqueó a los que estaban a su alrededor. - …Davy Jones nunca ha limpiado su taquilla. –

* * *

**Geneniv: - …Hasta ahora, esto apesta… – Geneniv miró a su alrededor un momento. – Literalmente… - **

* * *

**Francisco: - Las cosas han sido interesantes. Espero que sigan así… - Francisco se quedó callado un momento. - …En este momento, agradezco no tener nariz. – **

* * *

**Clyde: - Elías se ha comportado "calmadamente". Supongo que podré controlarle mejor a partir de ahora. – Clyde sonreía tranquilamente. - _¡ILUSO! ¡UN DIA DE ESTOS, CUANDO PIDAS MI AYUDA O BAJES LA GUARDIA, COMENZARA LA HORA DE HYDE! ¡AJAJAJAJA! –_ Escuchó Clyde en su mente. - …Me preguntó si la gente puede escuchar a Elías… _¡Claro que pueden, tarugo! – _Clyde olisque, poniendo una mueca de desagrado. – Este lugar apesta… _Por una vez, concuerdo contigo. – _**

* * *

**Damián: - Todos los concursantes son patéticos. Ganare esto taaaaaan fácilmente, incluso podre divertirme a costa de estos idiotas… Pero ese pulpo repugnante de Nyarlathotep me las pagara… - Damián comenzó a poner una mueca de disgusto. – En serio, ¿Cómo algo que pasa la eternidad en el fondo del mar puede oler tan mal? – **

* * *

**Edward: No se ve a nadie dentro de la cabina, aunque se escucha una voz resonando. - …No puedo describir el dolor que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo… No sé qué es peor, que no puedo atravesar esta cabina o que su olor es más fuerte debajo de ella. – **

* * *

De entre las ropas del Conde comenzó a escucharse la melodía de "Zombie Prostitute". Rebuscando entre sus bolsillos, el vampiro sacó una araña robótica que se transformó en una especie de teléfono móvil de estilo steampunk.

- Al habla el Conde. – dijo el Conde, contestando la llamada. - …Vale, ¿ya están aquí?... Si, deberías estar llegando ya… No te preocupes, la serpiente no se los comerá, a menos que tú quieras… De acuerdo, procederemos ahora… Por cierto, ¡TE ODIO!... No es la primera vez que te lo dicen, ¿verdad?... Ya veo…Si, adiós. – el Conde colgó, mientras el teléfono volvía a transformarse en araña y se metía en el bolsillo de su gabardina. - ¡Bien, todos escúchenme! Es hora de vuestro primer desafío. Síganme. – ordenó el Conde.

* * *

El Conde, junto con Mina y los Dioses Lovecraftianos, guío a los concursantes hasta un balcón con vista al lago.

- …¿Y exactamente que hacemos aquí? – preguntó Risako.

- Si miran en dirección noroeste… - los concursantes giraron sus cabezas hacia la derecha. - …Del otro lado, idiotas. – corrigió el Conde, haciendo que cambiaran de dirección.

- ¿Ese es un barco? – preguntó Margory.

- ¿No decían que nadie sabía la posición de este castillo? – preguntó Ángela.

- Un momento… - dijo Clyde, observando el barco con más detalle. – Esos son… _**Si, lo son. **_–

Lo que había observado Clyde les seria familiar a todos. En aquel barco que salía de entre la niebla, estaban los anteriores concursantes de Total Drama.

* * *

Espero haber captado bien la personalidad de cada uno, creo que no lo he hecho del todo bien. Como ya habeis visto, los concursantes ya han llegado a Arkham y en su primer reto tendran que enfrentarse a nuestros queridos, amados y en algunos casos odiados veteranos de Total Drama. ¿Sobreviviran o moriran en el intento?... Lo ultimo es lo más probable... Gracias por leer.


End file.
